


Helping Maggie

by dS_Tiff



Series: Home [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Crime Solving, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/pseuds/dS_Tiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's sister returns to Chicago, but she's troubled and she needs help from her brother and RayK. Of course Ray still has romantic feelings for her which appear to be mutual. Then a case comes along and someone else also needs their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime between the Season 3/4 episodes 'Hunting Season' and 'Call of the Wild'. I hope you enjoy it, thank you kindly!

Helping Maggie

“That is so interesting Frase.” Francesca Vecchio leaned back in her chair and gazed up into the face of Constable Benton Fraser. He'd been explaining to her the differences between something or other and something else, but she hadn't really understood a word he'd been saying, she'd just been listening to the sound of his voice. She could listen to him all day and it didn't matter if he was talking about the subtleties of Inuit throat singing or the various functions of the photocopier, she didn't care, she just listened. Suddenly she was snapped back to reality by a piece of paper being dangled in front of her face.

“Sorry Frannie,” sneered Ray Kowalski, known as Ray Vecchio for the purposes of his undercover assignment at the Twenty Seventh Precinct, “I know ya love hearin' about, er, whatever the hell Fraser was talkin' about...”

“Tropical fruit Ray,” interrupted Fraser.

“Er, yeah,” Ray shook his head in disbelief, “anyway, I got that list of names I need ya to run for me.”

Francesca sighed, snatched the piece of paper from Ray's hand and returned to her computer, muttering under her breath. Fraser followed Ray back to his desk. “You know Ray,” he began in a low voice, “you may find that being polite to Francesca would...” Ray turned and held up his hands to stop Fraser talking.

“No Fraser, no way,” said Ray shaking his head, “bein' nice to Frannie is against my, er, my religion, or somethin'.” Fraser frowned at his partner. He was just about to say something else, when he saw an enormous smile spread across Ray's face and Fraser realised that someone had entered the squad room behind him. Someone they both knew. He recognised their scent immediately and it filled his head with thoughts of home. Diefenbaker appeared from under Ray's desk and barked.

Fraser was smiling too now and he spun round. “Maggie!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” He began striding across the room to greet his sister, with Ray close behind. “You should have telephoned,” he said to her, trying to sound a little annoyed, “I could have collected you from the airport.”

“I'm sorry Benton,” replied Maggie, quietly. Fraser was instantly concerned. “I thought I'd surprise you.” She tried to smile as she spoke, but it didn't fool her brother.

“Here,” Ray held out his hand, “let me take that bag from ya.” Maggie held up her bag and Ray took it from her. She was travelling light, not that Ray was surprised about that at all and although she was dressed casually in jeans and a red shirt, her Stetson was strapped to her bag. They could almost be twins, thought Ray, glancing at Fraser, but as he turned back to Maggie, he watched in horror as her eyes rolled up into her head, her knees buckled and she collapsed. “Maggie!” Ray yelled and he lunged forward, but Fraser already had her in his arms. “Frannie, get an ambulance,” Ray shouted, but Francesca was already dialling the number.

The next thing Maggie remembered was opening her eyes and seeing the concerned faces of Fraser and Ray looking at her. She blinked slowly, trying to focus, but her head was still spinning. “Maggie?” Fraser's voice was full of concern, “Maggie, it's alright, don't try to move, an ambulance is on it's way.” 

Maggie realised that she was on the couch in Lieutenant Welsh's office. Fraser was holding her hand. She ignored his advice and tried to pull herself upright, but immediately regretted that decision and she let out a groan as she slumped back down onto the cushion that Fraser had put behind her head.

“I don't need an ambulance,” she managed to say. “How long was I unconscious?”

“Two minutes and forty seven seconds,” replied Fraser, precisely, lifting Maggie's wrist slightly and checking her pulse, “and you're going in that ambulance.”

Maggie shook her head, “Benton, please, I'm just tired, that's all. I didn't get much sleep last night.”

“When was the last time you had something to eat?” asked Fraser, frowning.

“Um, I missed breakfast,” replied Maggie, hesitantly. She looked from Fraser to Ray, but she knew that they both realised there was more to it than that. “I didn't eat much yesterday either,” she admitted, “I was busy. Please cancel the ambulance, it's not at all necessary.”

Fraser looked into her eyes. He was still very concerned, but her symptoms did seem to suggest tiredness and hunger and nothing more serious. He glanced up at Ray, who was looking at him questioningly. “Your call, big brother,” said Ray. Fraser thought for a moment and then nodded. “OK,” agreed Ray and headed for the door to go and cancel the ambulance.

Fraser watched him leave the room and as soon as the door closed behind him he turned back to his sister. “Maggie,” he paused, not entirely sure how to ask this question. He decided that the direct approach was the best option. “Maggie, are you pregnant?”

Maggie's jaw dropped. “No I am not!” she replied, indignantly. She couldn't quite believe he'd asked her that. “I promise you that when and if I'm ready to make you Uncle Benton, you'll be the first to know.”

Fraser liked the sound of Uncle Benton, a lot. He couldn't help the small smile that formed at his lips. “I'm sorry,” he said to Maggie, “I had to ask.” Maggie smiled too.

Just then, Ray came back carrying a glass of water. “OK, no ambulance,” he announced, handing the glass to Maggie, “and I have officially clocked off for the day, so I'm, er, I'm free to take ya out for somethin' to eat. Both of ya,” he clarified, in case Fraser thought he was trying to take Maggie on a date. Of course he would have loved to take Maggie on a date, but this really wasn't an appropriate time.

“That's very kind of you Ray,” said Maggie, quietly, sipping the water “but I'd really rather just go back to the Consulate to eat.”

“Oh yeah, of course,” Ray felt stupid for even asking. Less than ten minutes ago she'd been unconscious. “I guess, er, Fraser didn't tell ya about the Consulate then?”

Maggie looked at her brother, puzzled.

“I'm terribly sorry Maggie, but the Consulate is temporarily closed,” explained Fraser. “We've been having electrical problems lately and Diefenbaker managed to trace the problem by, well, that's not important at this juncture.” He glanced at Dief who was looking particularly smug, for a wolf. Maggie reached out a shaky hand and patted him on the head. “Anyway,” continued Fraser, “Inspector Thatcher decided, quite rightly, that the whole building should be rewired and Constable Turnbull requested that the kitchen also be modernised at the same time, so unfortunately the place is uninhabitable. We have been using a small office here at the twenty seventh for consular duties and I've been staying with Ray.”

“Come on,” said Ray, leaning down and putting one hand under Maggie's elbow and placing the other behind her back to help her to her feet, “I guess I got a full house for the next couple of days.”

Fraser carefully swung his sister's legs around and then took her other elbow. As she stood up, her head started to spin again and Fraser tightened his grip. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” replied Maggie, unconvincingly. “Ray, I really don't want to be a burden on you,” she said, “please, just take me to a hotel. I'm so sorry Benton,” she said, hanging her head, “I should have called and checked with you first. It's just that I...” her voice trailed off.

“You wanted to surprise me,” finished Fraser, smiling at his sister. They both knew that wasn't the real reason and Maggie really appreciated her brother's deflection. She would talk to him when she felt ready and he knew that. He was prepared to wait, for a little while at least.

Ray was shaking his head. “You're not gonna pay for a hotel room and then sleep on the floor, that's just a waste of cash,” he said, grinning at her. “It's OK. I got plenty of room at my place. The wolf may have to sleep in the bathtub though.” Dief growled. 

Maggie laughed. “Thank you Ray, I really appreciate it.” 

Maggie and Ray exchanged a look, a long lingering look and Fraser averted his eyes, allowing them a moment before clearing his throat, cracking his neck and opening the door of the office. “Let's get going then,” he said.

xXx

Ray opened the door of his apartment and held it open for Fraser to carry Maggie inside. “Benton, I can walk you know.” Maggie sighed as Fraser lowered her gently onto Ray's sofa.

“I think you've just proved otherwise,” said Fraser, arranging a cushion to try to make her comfortable. As they'd got out of Ray's car just now, Maggie's legs had given way again and Fraser had had to support her before she fell to the ground. “I really wish you'd let me take you to the hospital.”

“I told you, I'm fine, I don't need to see a doctor,” Maggie pleaded with her brother. “I just need to eat and sleep. It's my own fault, I've had a few things on my mind recently, I'm fine.”

Fraser and Ray weren't exactly sure what she was saying and they both hoped that she would tell them soon. “I'll make ya some of that bark tea,” said Ray, “Fraser's filled my kitchen with all sorts of weird stuff since he's been stayin' here.” 

Maggie laughed. “Thank you Ray, that sounds lovely,” she said.

“The only things I found in Ray's kitchen were take-out menus,” Fraser said seriously.

“I had food,” replied Ray, indignantly, as he filled the kettle.

“He had potato chips and sugar coated cereal,” explained Fraser, to a smiling Maggie.

“Well, that's vegetables and whole grains,” Maggie was still smiling as she spoke, “sounds very healthy to me.” 

Fraser shook his head. “Don't encourage him please,” he said.

“Thank you Maggie,” Ray called from the kitchen. Diefenbaker, who had followed Ray to the kitchen, knowing that he would be palmed a treat if he did so, barked and whined. “Dief never complains, do ya boy.” As he said that, Ray kneeled on the floor and Dief got his reward. “Ssshh,” whispered Ray, putting a single finger to his lips. Dief didn't need telling twice, he knew if Fraser saw what he was eating he'd get comments about getting lazy and overweight again.

Ray had finished making the tea and he carried three cups back towards his friends. Fraser took two cups from him and handed one to Maggie. “Thank you kindly Ray,” Maggie said, sipping at her tea. It was a little hot, so she blew across the top for a moment, but her hand began to tremble again. 

Fraser reached out and took the tea from her. He put his cup and hers down on the table and took hold of her hand. “Maggie,” he began, gently, “you've come all this way. Please talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong.” Maggie shook her head and tears started to form in her eyes. “Maggie you're my sister, I love you. Maybe I can help?” Maggie shook her head again and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to do this now. She bit hard on her lower lip and managed somehow to regain her composure.

Ray felt suddenly uncomfortable. “Er, um, I'll just go and, er, find some clean beddin' and get the bed ready for ya.” He thought that maybe this was a family situation and he didn't want to intrude.

He was surprised then when Maggie suddenly reached out her free hand. “No Ray, please,” she said, desperately, “please don't go.” Ray walked back and took her hand, glancing at Fraser and getting down onto his knees beside the sofa. “I don't want to have to tell this story twice,” said Maggie and she took a few deep breaths, resigned now to the fact that she was going to have to talk about this. She thought perhaps that getting it over and done with might be for the best after all. 

Ray glanced up at Fraser again. They were both really worried now. Whatever it was that had caused her to stop looking after herself and to turn up in Chicago unannounced must be something quite serious. Maggie was a tough, level headed woman. She'd been through a lot already in her life and from what she'd told them, she'd always faced adversity with dignity and strength and both Fraser and Ray were finding it quite difficult to see her so low like this.

Ray squeezed her hand for encouragement. Diefenbaker walked over and lay down beside Fraser. Maggie smiled at the wolf. She took one more deep breath. “I killed a man,” she announced suddenly. “In the line of duty,” she added.

Fraser was slightly shocked, although he was more annoyed that she'd felt the need to clarify that it was in the line of duty. “Oh,” he said, pulling at his left earlobe. He wanted to say something more supportive, but he was struggling to think of something.

“First time?” enquired Ray. Maggie nodded. “I guess there's an investigation goin' on?” he added.

“Yes,” Maggie explained, her voice cracking slightly. “I'm on suspension until the enquiry is over.”

“As is standard procedure in a situation like this,” Fraser said, matter of factly.

Ray looked at his friend. He was acting a little strangely, usually Fraser knew all the right things to say in a situation like this. “How? I mean what happened?” Ray asked Maggie. Maggie hung her head. “C'mon,” he encouraged.

Maggie lifter her head. “He was holding up a liquor store, he had a gun and he'd taken a hostage,” she began. “The call came through and I went with another officer. When we arrived, he was acting erratically and we assumed, correctly as it turned out, that he'd been taking drugs. He was only a young man,” Maggie said with sad eyes, “he was clearly an addict. Drugs, alcohol, he needed help.”

“Sometimes people just don't wanna be helped,” said Ray. He'd seen so many sad cases during his working life that he was far more cynical about this sort of situation than Maggie, or Fraser for that matter.

“He fired first,” Maggie went on, “he fired at Sergeant Collins, but his aim was terrible, I'm not even sure his eyes were focussing properly.”

“Possibly not,” acknowledged Fraser, “if he was heavily under the influence of narcotics.” Ray nodded in agreement.

“The bullet missed, but Collins dropped his gun and it spun across the floor. He reached forward and tried to grab the gun out of the man's hand, but the man suddenly pulled the hostage to her feet and held the gun to her head. I tried to get him to put the gun down, I warned him that I'd have no choice but to fire. I begged him to release the woman.” Maggie had to stop again to steady herself.

“It's alright, take your time,” said Fraser in a low voice, encouragingly.

Maggie took a deep breath. “I'm not sure exactly what happened next, it's a bit of a blur. I made eye contact with Sergeant Collins and we knew what we had to do. Collins went for the woman, pulled her out of the way, but the man turned his gun on both of them and his finger was on the trigger so I fired. I shot him and,” her voice cracked again, “and...and he died.” Maggie couldn't hold back her tears now. Ray put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head towards him.

“Ssshh,” he soothed, “it's OK.”

“I killed a man Ray,” Maggie sobbed into Ray's neck.

“Ya had no choice,” Ray tried to comfort her. 

“Ray's right,” added Fraser, “you saved the lives of a fellow officer and an innocent civilian. You did everything you could to avoid the outcome, but in the end the man's actions left you with no other option. I'm sure the investigation will say exactly the same thing too.”

Maggie shrugged and sat herself upright again. Fraser handed Maggie's tea back to her and she began to drink it. “Maggie you're a good cop,” said Ray. 

Maggie sighed. “I'm not so sure.” 

“Hey no!” Ray was a little annoyed. “C'mon Maggie. Ya feel like crap now, but you'll get through it, I promise ya.” Maggie smiled a little. “We'll help ya, won't we buddy? We've both been there. Me, I've been there far too many times, but that's what comes from bein' a cop in a city like this.”

Fraser nodded and smiled at his sister. “I just wish you'd telephoned me when it happened. I could have come to you.”

“I just couldn't,” Maggie looked like she was going to cry again.

“She's here now, that's all that matters,” Ray said, trying to avoid upsetting her even more.

Fraser got to his feet. “I think you should try to eat something,” he said. Maggie nodded. “I believe there is still some of that soup I made left in your refrigerator Ray?”

“Yeah buddy,” nodded Ray “Do ya need a hand?”

“No thank you Ray,” replied Fraser, taking off his tunic and draping it over the back of a chair.

Ray watched for a moment as Fraser busied himself in the kitchen. He'd enjoyed having his buddy staying with him and he'd never eaten so well since he'd moved out of his parents house. Stella had never been one for cooking. Ray turned back to Maggie. “You OK?” he asked gingerly. He knew it was a stupid question, of course she wasn't OK, but he hoped she knew what he was trying to say.

“Yes, thank you kindly Ray,” replied Maggie. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you both before.”

Maggie and Ray sat together as Fraser prepared dinner. Ray shared some of his previous experiences that had had similar outcomes. Maggie was encouraged by his honesty. He'd felt pretty low too at times, but each time he'd been able to console himself with the fact that innocent lives had been saved. Maggie hoped that she'd be able to achieve the same level of peace, but at the moment it seemed such a long way off.

“Here we are,” said Fraser, carrying two bowls of soup across to Maggie and Ray. 

Maggie took the bowl from her brother and smiled. “It smells delicious Benton,” she said.

“Well, it's based on an old Inuit recipe,” he replied, “of course I had to replace the lichen with...”

“Stop!” shouted Ray, interrupting him, “I told ya yesterday, I don't want to know what's in it, OK?” Fraser and Maggie laughed. 

Just then the telephone rang. Ray got up to answer it while Fraser carried another bowl of soup and three spoons over from the kitchen. “Fraser, Ice Queen,” said Ray, holding out the phone for his friend. Fraser glared at him and Ray immediately realised what he'd said. He clapped one hand over his mouth. Fraser scratched furiously at his eyebrow with his thumb and took the phone from Ray, who went back to sit next to a grinning Maggie. She hadn't exactly hit it off with Inspector Thatcher the first time she'd visited Chicago and although that little misunderstanding had been resolved, Maggie was still a little unsure about her brother's superior officer. She didn't like the way that Inspector Thatcher spoke down to Benton and Constable Turnbull all the time. She thought Ray's nickname for the Inspector was actually quite appropriate and it made her smile.

“I'm sorry Inspector, but I am in the middle of, um, of an important family matter,” Fraser said into the telephone. Maggie waved her hand to attract his attention and shook her head. She didn't want him to feel that he needed to neglect his duties on her behalf. Fraser saw her actions and sighed. “Yes Sir,” he said, “I do understand, I will be there as soon as I can.” Fraser put the phone down and crossed back to Ray and Maggie, picking up his tunic and putting it back on. “I'm terribly sorry,” he said to his sister, “but something urgent has arisen regarding a case and Inspector Thatcher wishes to discuss it this evening. I did try to explain to her that I wasn't really available.”

“Go Benton,” she insisted, “I'll be fine here with Ray. This soup is delicious and I think I'll probably go straight to bed when I've finished eating.”

“If you're sure,” Fraser wasn't entirely convinced. “Sleep would be very beneficial at this juncture,” he said, crossing towards the door, with Diefenbaker following close behind. He glanced at Ray and Ray knew that Fraser wanted his partner to follow him.

Fraser stepped out into the hall and Dief began running up and down, he was keen to get out into the fresh air. “Don't let the Ice Queen keep ya out too late buddy,” grinned Ray. He stood in the hall with Fraser, allowing the door to close behind him, using one foot to stop it closing all the way. “I'll keep an eye on her,” he said in a low voice, “don't worry.”

“Thank you kindly,” replied Fraser, running his tongue over his lower lip. “I am concerned to see her like this.”

“Yeah me too,” replied Ray, “me too. Now get going, before ya get fired or somethin'” Ray held out his car keys. “Please drive like a regular guy today, not a Mountie.” Fraser placed his hat on his head, running the fingers of one hand around the rim to make sure it was sitting squarely, which of course it was. He nodded at Ray, took the keys and headed after Diefenbaker.

As Ray went back inside his apartment, Maggie had just put her bowl down on the table. Ray was disappointed to note that it was still half full. Maggie saw the look on his face. “I'm still not that hungry, I'm sorry,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “That is the most I've had to eat in days Ray,” she tried to make it sound positive. 

Ray came and sat next to her on the sofa. “Can I get ya somethin' else?” he asked, “maybe potato chips?” he grinned.

Maggie smiled. “No thank you Ray. I'm so tired, I'd really like to sleep now.” Ray nodded. He knew it was no use trying to force her to eat if she really didn't have an appetite.

Maggie went to the bathroom and got herself ready for bed. She was feeling a little better after talking to Ray and her brother and the small amount of food that she'd managed to eat had helped too. She hoped that tonight she'd be able to get some sleep. She'd been waking every night since the incident with the most terrible nightmares and she knew that lack of sleep had contributed significantly to her collapse earlier. She walked out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Ray as he appeared from the bedroom.

“Oh,” exclaimed Ray, “er, sorry,” he said a little awkwardly. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Maggie wanted to say something to him, something that could express how grateful she was for his understanding this evening, how she felt about him, but she just felt so tired. She'd only ever spent a few days at a time time with Ray since she'd discovered that Fraser was her brother, but even though they were both very different, for some reason she and Ray had hit it off.

“My bed's all ready for ya,” he said and then he closed his eyes as he realised exactly how that had sounded. He opened his eyes again and looked at Maggie, who was smiling. “Er, I'm sleepin' out here on the couch,” he clarified with an embarrassed grin. He really liked Maggie, she was so different to Stella. They'd even shared a few kisses, held hands, really innocent stuff, but Ray hoped that one day things might get a bit more serious between the two of them. He wasn't sure how Fraser would feel about that though. He'd been very supportive so far, but anyway, those thoughts would have to wait. There was something far more important that needed dealing with first. He was determined that he would do whatever it took to help Maggie come to terms with what had happened.

“Good night Ray,” said Maggie, “and thank you.”

“Night,” replied Ray and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Maggie blushed a little and hurried into the bedroom. Ray let out a huge sigh. He knew she'd be alright, he just knew it, but he wasn't sure how long it was going to take. She'd taken it all so hard and worse than that, she'd been bottling it up for over a week and her health had suffered. He couldn't quite shake the frightening image from his mind of her collapsing in the squad room earlier. He shuddered and went to clear away their soup bowls and teacups.

About an hour later, Ray was watching an old movie on TV. He wasn't really concentrating on it though, he'd been thinking back to one of two difficult situations from his career in the Chicago PD. The first time he'd been forced to fire a fatal shot he'd still been a rookie cop and with hindsight, he probably hadn't handled it very well at the time either. Since then there'd been so many times that Ray suddenly felt quite bad about the fact that he probably couldn't even recall every one. He wished Fraser would get back soon, he wanted to talk over a few things with his buddy. Ray picked up the TV remote and turned off the movie. As the room fell silent, he realised there was a noise coming from the bedroom. He got up and walked over to listen at the door. His heart sank as he realised it was the sound of Maggie crying again. He knocked on the door. “Maggie,” he called out, “can I come in?” He waited a moment and then knocked again. “Maggie?” He took a surprised step backwards as Maggie opened the door, her faced streaked with tears.

“Help me Ray,” she said, trying to hold back a sob, “I don't know what to do.” She fell into Ray's strong arms and he held her as she finally broke down and all of the feelings she'd been holding on to for the last few days came tumbling out. Ray tried to soothe her, but he hoped that just doing this would be a turning point. After a few minutes, she began to calm down a little and Ray led her back into the bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed, Ray still had his arm around her shoulders.

“You OK?” he asked. Maggie nodded. “Um, ya know, I think ya needed to do that didn't ya.” Maggie nodded again. “Do ya want to talk some more?” asked Ray, although he wasn't sure what he could say to her right now that would do any good.

This time Maggie shook her head. “I'm sorry Ray,” she said.

“Don't apologise, no need,” said Ray. “Are you sure you're OK?”

“I really need to sleep,” said Maggie. She turned to Ray and then next thing he knew, they were kissing. Not just a peck on the cheek this time, Maggie was kissing him properly now. Ray reacted with surprise and in his head he knew he should pull back, but he couldn't seem to do it straight away.

Maggie put her hand behind Ray's head and tried to pull him in closer, but that was enough for Ray to finally break away. “Maggie, stop,” he said. “Please.”

Maggie hung her head. “I'm sorry,” she said. “I don't think I'm coping very well, am I.” Her feelings had overwhelmed her. She was usually so level headed in most situations, but this was all so different and now she'd made a fool of herself in front of Ray.

“It's OK,” replied Ray. He really did understand how that had happened and he could have kicked himself in the head for letting it get that far. He got up to leave. “Go to sleep,” he urged. He leant forward and kissed her gently on the top of her head. Maggie watched him walk away and went back to bed.

Ray walked back out and headed for the kitchen. He really needed coffee, he didn't care that it was late in the evening, he didn't care if it kept him up all night, he needed a caffeine hit.

Twenty minutes and two cups of strong coffee later, Ray had put some music on quietly and was dancing around his apartment, trying to channel his caffeine induced energy burst into something that would take his mind off Maggie. He could still feel that kiss on his lips. He was proud of himself that he'd been able to resist her, they could so easily have ended up in bed together, but they would both have regretted it so much. Maggie had virtually offered herself to him on a plate, but he knew that it was part of how she was feeling about the shooting. He knew because he'd done exactly the same himself in the past, he'd got himself into situations where he'd thought that giving in to basic urges would somehow ease the pain of whatever was going on in his life. He'd been wrong every time of course, it simply replaced one lot of guilt with new guilt over something else. Ray stopped dancing. His thoughts were getting a bit too deep for this time of night and they were beginning to make his head hurt. Ray turned the music off and headed back towards the kitchen to find more coffee. He stopped as he heard Fraser open the door. “Hi buddy,” he said.

“I'm sorry I was so long,” began Fraser, placing his hat on the chair and starting to unbutton his tunic. “How's Maggie?”

“Maggie?” replied Ray, hesitating over his words a little. Usually he could talk to his friend about this sort of thing, but it was very difficult when it involved Fraser's sister. He chose his words carefully. “She didn't eat that much,” he began, “she, um, she cried some more, a lot more.” Fraser sighed. Ray continued “She didn't, er, she didn't talk much. She's was acting, um, er, kinda strange.”

“Hopefully she'll feel better now she's had that emotional release,” Fraser sighed again. “She's not coping very well at all is she.”

“That's exactly what she said,” smiled Ray, wistfully. “She, um, I think she's gettin' confused. She wanted me to, er, to comfort her.” Ray wasn't sure if he should have kept what happened private, but he'd decided that Fraser needed to know what was going on, so he could help his sister.

“Of course she did,” replied Fraser, not understanding what his friend was trying to say. “I'm sorry I couldn't be here myself.”

“No buddy,” Ray had hoped that he wouldn't have to spell it out, “she wanted me, um, she tried to, er, she kinda.....” but it was no good, Ray couldn't find the words. 

Fraser, however, saw the look in Ray's eyes and suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about. “Oh,” he said.

“I didn't, I mean, I wouldn't...” Ray began, but Fraser interrupted him.

“Of course Ray, I never thought otherwise for a moment,” he sighed, “she was just reaching out.” Fraser took a deep breath and looked directly at Ray. “I'm just glad it was you and not, well, not anyone else.”

Ray nodded, he appreciated Fraser's trust in him. He was glad that he and Fraser seemed to have some sort of understanding when it came to Maggie. She was the only family he had and Fraser couldn't help but be a little overprotective of her. Ray did have feelings for her, but he really had put them to the back of his mind this evening, he just wanted to help her tonight. “So what did the Ice Queen want?” Ray asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Well Ray,” began Fraser, holding up a file he'd been carrying under his arm, “we have a case.”

“We?” said Ray, “as in a proper case, an official liaising one?”

“Yes Ray.” They crossed to the sofa and Fraser handed the file to Ray. “There have been a series of burglaries in Canada. The targets have all been large properties owned by wealthy families. Various items from these robberies have been showing up on the black market here in Chicago. Forensic evidence and RCMP intelligence have provided us with a list of five suspects, all Canadian nationals, all with prior convictions for minor criminal activity.” Ray was looking at the details of the suspects in the file. “This man may be of particular interest,” said Fraser pointing to a photograph of one of the suspects, “as he's currently in the morgue down at the station. He was pulled from the lake they call Michigan earlier this evening.”

Ray scanned down the details of the man in question. “Darren Locke,” he read, “aged 25, priors for auto theft, er, possession, DUI, doesn't sound like the kinda guy who's into the big stuff?”

“Indeed,” agreed Fraser. “Inspector Thatcher is keen for us give this one our full and complete attention as the victims of these burglaries are some of the wealthiest and most influential people in Canada.”

“Oh I get it,” Ray shook his head, “some homeless guy gets his head kicked in and nobody cares, but a rich Canadian bastard has an antique vase stolen and he's got Mounties fallin' over themselves to help.”

“Ray!” Fraser was a little disappointed at his friend's cynicism, although a small part of him was inclined to agree.

“It's OK buddy,” Ray gave a tiny grin, “just glad to see you Canadians aren't so different to the rest of us after all.”

Fraser shrugged. There really wasn't very much he could say to that. They talked over the case for a while, but eventually realised how tired they both were and after clearing a space on the floor for Fraser's bedroll, they both settled for the night.

xXx

The next morning, Maggie seemed a lot better after managing to get a few hours sleep. She was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't had another nightmare. She'd been a little nervous about facing Ray at breakfast, but she was worrying unnecessarily as Ray hadn't mentioned anything about what had happened the previous evening. Fraser had made some oatmeal and Maggie had actually felt hungry for the first time in days and she was able to eat a reasonable amount, which had pleased her brother. They'd discussed the new case over breakfast and Maggie had asked if she could come with them to the station as she thought maybe there was something she could do to help.

As they walked into the squad room, Francesca leapt out of her chair. “Maggie, are you OK?” she asked.

“I'm much better today, thank you kindly,” replied Maggie with a smile. 

Francesca nodded in the direction of Lieutenant Welsh's office. “I think they're waiting for you two in there,” she said.

“Greatness,” scowled Ray and he and Fraser went into the office, while Francesca pulled out a chair for Maggie.

Lieutenant Welsh opened the door as he saw Fraser and Ray approaching the office. “Morning gentlemen,” he said, gruffly, “I hope we can sort this one out quickly.”

“Yes Sir,” said Fraser, nodding to Inspector Thatcher who was standing in the office. “Good Morning Inspector.” His superior officer avoided direct eye contact with him and Fraser was grateful.

“So we started with five suspects and now one of them's dead, so that leaves four,” began Ray, thinking out loud.

“I can see why you made detective, Detective,” said Inspector Thatcher, sarcastically. 

Ray sneered at her. “What I was tryin' to say, Ma'am, was that, er, we need to round up the rest of them before they all end up hangin' out with Mort, otherwise we might never find out who's been organisin' this little party.”

“The obvious possibility is that whoever is organising the party, as you put it Ray,” pondered Fraser, “has decided to begin disposing of anyone who could identify him and therefore tie him to the crimes.”

“Then I suggest you start by paying a visit to Mort and his new friend Mr Locke,” said Welsh, enjoying watching Ray's face drop at the mention of a visit to the morgue.

“Yes Sir,” agreed Fraser, “Sir,” he said again, nodding to Inspector Thatcher this time and running a single finger around his starched collar.

“Constable,” acknowledged the Inspector, desperately trying to stop her cheeks flushing.

Ray, of course, observed their awkwardness and as they left the office he couldn't help but grin at his partner.

“I'm glad to see you're so happy about our imminent visit to the morgue Ray,” said Fraser, desperately hoping Ray wouldn't raise the issue of his rather uncomfortable interactions with his superior officer at this juncture.

“Y'know it's one of my favourite places,” Ray scowled at him, all amusement suddenly gone. Ray really hated this part of the job. Fraser was always trying to convince him that his anxiety was unnecessary and he should try to re-evaluate his attitudes to the cycle of life and death, or something like that anyway. Whatever his partner called it, it still freaked him out to see dead bodies in the morgue. For some reason he could deal with a body at a crime scene, but not in the morgue. “We won't be long,” he said despondently to Maggie on the way past Francesca's desk.

“Francesca and I are going to do some background research on these other suspects,” explained Maggie.

“That would be very helpful,” Fraser smiled to his sister. He turned to Ray. “Would you rather stay here?” he asked, quietly. He knew Ray was uncomfortable in the morgue.

“And miss all the fun?” replied Ray. Fraser nodded and they headed out of the squad room.

In the morgue, Mort had just started his examination of the dead man. “Ah good morning,” he beamed as Fraser and Ray walked in. Ray took one look at the body and immediately assumed his usual position, facing the door.

Fraser unbuttoned his tunic and hung it on a hook. “Good morning to you Mort,” he said, smiling and he pulled a pair of sterile gloves from the box on the side and put them on. “Have you discovered anything of interest yet?” he asked, looking over the body. “Oh,” he stopped and looked up a Mort with his eyebrows raised in surprise, “other than the fact that this man did not drown.”

Mort smiled at him. “I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that,” he said to the Mountie.

“So he was dead before he wound up in the Lake? OK,” sighed Ray, without turning round, “I admit I'm curious. How can ya possibly know that just by lookin' at it, er, him?”

“Well Ray, when death is caused by drowning, the human body...” Fraser began, but he paused as he realised that the rest of this explanation was probably not going to help Ray's current disposition. “I'll explain later,” he finished. He and Mort began examining the victim. Fraser was immediately drawn to the man's throat and he began pressing into the side of it with his fingers. “Mort,” he said, attracting the older man's attention, “what do you make of this?”

Mort examined the throat too. “It feels solid?” he said, puzzled. Fraser nodded and carefully opened the dead man's mouth, which considering the amount of time the man had already been dead, was no easy task. The accompanying noise made Ray draw a sharp breath. Fraser glanced at Mort, but he didn't appear to have noticed.

“Ray, could you please pass me the flashlight from my tunic pocket,” Fraser asked, squinting as he attempted to peer into the victim's mouth. Ray complied with his partner's request and walked backwards towards Fraser, handing it to him without turning round. “Thank you kindly,” said Fraser and shone the torch into the darkness. He frowned and tried to reach into the mouth, first with his thumb and forefinger and then with two fingers instead, but it was no good, he was sure there was something in there, but he couldn't reach it.

“Try these,” offered Mort, holding out a pair of long nosed forceps.

“Thank you kindly,” nodded Fraser, swapping the torch for the forceps. “There appears to be something lodged in this man's throat.” Mort held the light and Fraser carefully reached into the mouth with the forceps. He felt them hit something deep within the man's throat and he managed to get hold of it, pulling it out slowly and carefully. The action created another unpleasant noise and Ray let out a small groan. “Why don't you go and help Maggie and Francesca,” suggested Fraser, manoeuvring the mysterious item out of the man's mouth and holding it up in triumph.

“Fraser, I'm OK,” insisted Ray. “What ya got anyway?”

Fraser carried the strange item over to the side, followed by Mort and Ray also joined them. It appeared to be a package wrapped in plastic and taped together tightly. Mort passed Fraser some scissors and he cut away the tape, unwrapped the package and tipped the contents onto the side. They sparkled under the artificial light. “Gold, diamonds and emeralds Ray,” said Fraser, a little surprised.

“Er, I guess that's the cause of death?” suggested Ray.

“It would appear so,” agreed Fraser.

“Death by having thousands of dollars worth of jewellery forced down into your throat,” Mort shrugged and smiled as he spoke, “well, that's a first for me. This job is still exciting, even after all these years.” 

“Excitin'?” Ray couldn't quite believe that Mort could use that word under the circumstances.

“Shall we proceed?” asked Mort, picking up a scalpel.

Fraser watched as the colour drained from Ray's face. “Why don't you take these,” he said to Ray, gathering the gold and gemstones into a disposable container and handing it to his partner, “and arrange for them to be catalogued as evidence.”

Ray looked at Fraser. “Yeah,” agreed Ray. “Good idea, er, thanks.” He was grateful to his buddy for finding him an excuse to leave.

As the door closed behind him, Mort spoke to Fraser. “All that bravado and tough guy business,” he began, nodding towards the door and gesticulating with the scalpel in his hand, “he is not being true to himself is he. That young man has a much more sensitive side, does he not?”

Fraser smiled at Mort. “You are very perceptive Mort,” he said.

“You'd be surprised what you can learn from the dead,” Mort replied, knowingly.

“In my experience,” Fraser replied, sighing, “most of what you learn from the dead is completely useless information,” he paused for a moment, half expecting his father to appear. Thankfully he didn't. Fraser continued, “although every once in a while....” his voice trailed off and he ran his tongue over his lower lip. Mort nodded and they continued the examination.

Ray took a slow walk back up the stairs. He left the jewels that Fraser had discovered with the appropriate department for bagging and tagging and wandered back into the squad room. He just couldn't work out how Fraser could detach himself like that, although he was very glad that he could. In this instance they were working together in an official capacity, but usually Fraser's involvement in his cases was purely voluntary and if he didn't step in in situations like this then Ray wasn't exactly sure what he'd do. He walked over to Francesca's desk, where she and Maggie had been busy printing off various pages of information. “What ya got?” he asked.

“Oh hey Frannie, how are you Frannie, I hope you and Maggie, who is sick by the way, haven't been working too hard on my case,” Francesca reeled off, sarcastically.

“I'm sorry Frannie,” Ray replied, with an equal amount of sarcasm, “I was under the impression ya actually worked here?” Francesca sneered at him.

Maggie, keen to diffuse the brewing argument, handed Ray a pile of paperwork. “All of the suspects, including the dead man, have one thing in common,” she began as Ray started skimming through the papers, “they have all been employed in the past, either here in Chicago or in Calgary, Canada, by a Mr Gino Santini. Drivers, gardeners, that sort of thing.”

Ray's heart sank at the mention of that name. “Santini,” he sighed, “greatness.”

“Who is he exactly?” enquired Maggie.

“Mob guy,” replied Ray, “sorry, I mean local businessman, pillar of the community, all round Mr Clean, ya know the type.”

Maggie nodded. Francesca sighed. This name was new to her, but the fact that he was obviously of Italian descent was not lost on her. Why couldn't just one of these people have a different background, she thought. It really didn't help with dispelling racial stereotypes. “This guy has homes here and in Calgary,” she explained. “Apparently he likes to ski.”

“Any chance of obtaining a warrant to search his premises?” asked Maggie. She was thinking that maybe some more of the stolen property could be recovered.

Ray laughed. “No way,” he shook his head, “he'd have his lawyers down on us so fast we'd need a getaway car.” 

“There's nothing stopping you paying him a visit though,” said Maggie.

“Nothin' at all,” agreed Ray. “Let's wait for Fraser. You, er, you feel up to comin' along?”

Maggie smiled at him. She'd really enjoyed getting her teeth into the background checks, it had taken her mind off everything and she'd love to get more involved in the investigation. “If that's alright with you,” she said.

“Sure,” grinned Ray, “shall we go grab a coffee? Fraser shouldn't be too much longer.” Maggie nodded and picked up her hat and all the paperwork for them to read through while they waited for her brother.

In the lunch room, Ray pulled out a chair for Maggie to sit down then he went and poured himself a cup of steaming coffee and got Maggie some tea from the vending machine. He carried the two cups back over to the table. “Sorry about the tea,” he apologised, “it's the best we got.”

“It's lovely Ray, thank you kindly,” smiled Maggie, sipping at the plastic cup. Ray was right, the tea was horrible, but Maggie drank some of it anyway. “Um Ray,” she began, a little awkwardly, “about last night...”

“Sssshh,” Ray interrupted her, placing a single finger on her lips, “it's OK,” he said reassuringly. Maggie looked into his eyes and kissed his finger. Ray smiled. “I, er, I hope ya didn't think that I...I mean I don't want ya to think that I don't....” Ray paused, he was struggling to think of the right words. “I'm, er, I'm just happy to see ya smilin' today,” he said, finally. He removed his finger from Maggie's lips and then, with a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure nobody was around, he leaned in and kissed her properly. Maggie was a little startled at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Ray sat back in his chair, smiling. He was desperately trying not to take things to quickly, trying not to give in to the feelings that were surging through his whole body right at that moment. He knew Maggie was still very fragile and despite her more positive attitude today, he knew that she still had a long way to go.

Maggie was smiling too. She reached out, took hold of Ray's hand and leaned forward herself for another kiss. This time it was more passionate. Ray brought his free hand up and brushed the side of her face as they kissed.

At that moment, Fraser strode into the lunch room and stopped dead in his tracks. He took one look at his best friend and his sister, spun on his heels and strode out again.

Maggie pulled away from Ray, giggling. Ray looked at her, puzzled for a moment, but then turned around to look over his shoulder, just in time to see a flash of red disappearing out of the door. “Fraser,” he called out, grinning at Maggie, “you can come back now buddy.” Fraser poked his head back around the door. “We were just discussin' the, er, case.”

“Right you are,” Fraser nodded profusely, finishing by cracking his neck and tugging at his collar. He sat down with Maggie and Ray and proceeded to tell them everything he'd discovered in the morgue. “There were definite signs of a struggle,” he explained, “it would appear that the victim was held down while the package was forced into his mouth. He would have remained conscious until he suffocated. The body was then disposed of in the lake they call Michigan.”

Maggie shuddered. “What a horrible way to die.” Ray nodded. Maggie told her brother about the connection with Gino Santini. They got up and headed out of the squad room.

As they walked past Francesca's desk, she called out. “Frase,” she picked a piece of paper from the printer and waved it in the air. Ray snatched it from her. “That is the inventory of the stolen items from one of the robberies,” she explained, “everything you just pulled out of the dead guy is on that list.”

Fraser took the list from Ray and nodded. “It would appear that whoever killed Mr Locke decided to dispose of the spoils of his crime at the same time.”

“Seems kinds stupid,” shrugged Ray, “I mean, what's the point of stealin' stuff worth a fortune and then throwin' it to the, er, the bottom of Lake Michigan, stuffed in a dead guy?” Fraser and Maggie agreed.

Francesca handed Fraser another piece of paper. “You might want to read this too, background on Gino Santini,” she explained.

Fraser scanned down the information. “His main residence is in a very nice part of the city and he has a second home in Calgary. He has a daughter aged seventeen who was born in Canada and holds dual American Canadian citizenship. Her mother was Canadian and died in childbirth. He is the CEO of several large international companies, importing and exporting furniture.”

“Furniture!” exclaimed Ray. “Last I heard he was this close to goin' down for headin' up a huge gun smugglin' operation.” Ray held his thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart for emphasis, “course his lawyers stepped in and, er, threatened to sue the entire Chicago PD, so that was the end of it.”

“Let's go and speak to Mr Santini,” said Maggie, putting her hat on her head. Ray was full of energy now and raced towards the door. Fraser held it open and Ray and Maggie walked through with Dief running ahead, but before Fraser could follow them, Inspector Thatcher appeared. 

“Sir,” acknowledged Fraser, “we have a lead in this case. We were just about to go and speak to a possible suspect.”

“That's good news Constable,” said the Inspector. “Is your sister going with you?”

“Yes Sir,” replied Fraser, “in an unofficial capacity of course.”

“I see,” Inspector Thatcher hesitated for a moment. “Fraser, I understand that Constable MacKenzie is unwell.”

“She is feeling a lot better today, actually, but I will pass on your good wishes,” said Fraser, trying to get away.

“Fraser, are you sure that your sister, I mean...” Inspector Thatcher looked at the floor as she spoke. “What I'm trying to say is that last time Constable MacKenzie was involved in an investigation...”

Fraser interrupted her before she had a chance to finish. “Inspector, I believe the circumstances surrounding that particular incident have now been clarified. I can personally vouch for Constable MacKenzie and I would appreciate it...” Fraser stopped to take a breath, to steady his nerves before continuing, “I would appreciate it if you would kindly refrain from questioning my sister's integrity.” He paused before adding, “Sir. Now if you'll excuse me.” He walked off down the stairs.

Inspector Thatcher stood there for a moment with her mouth open. Francesca had to hide her face behind her own hand to disguise her smile. Neither of them had ever heard Fraser speak like that to his superior officer before.

Fraser was unusually quiet in the car following that little interaction and Ray glanced across at him, slightly concerned. “You OK?” he asked. He was worried that his partner was unhappy with the situation he had been confronted with in the lunch room earlier.

Fraser smiled at Ray, “I'm fine, thank you kindly.” Ray shrugged. He decided that if Fraser was still behaving strangely after they'd visited Santini, he would confront him about it.

Soon they pulled up outside a huge house with security gates. Ray leaned out of the window of the GTO and pressed the button on the intercom. “Chicago PD” he snapped. Fraser closed his eyes and decided it was best to refrain from admonishing his friend for being rude again at this juncture. Fortunately the gates opened and Ray drove up the long drive. They got out of the car and the huge front door was opened by a man aged around thirty who was clearly not Gino Santini.

Ray flashed his badge. “Vecchio, Chicago PD” he said abruptly. “We need to speak to Mr Santini.”

“Mr Santini is busy,” replied the man, “you'll have to come back later.” The man was about to shut the front door when Fraser stepped forward and put his boot in the way.

“I'm terribly sorry,” Fraser began, “but it is a rather urgent matter. We are investigating a series of robberies that took place in Canada.” The man was about to speak again, when an older man appeared behind him.

“Thank you Henrik,” he said and the other man went back inside the house. “I'm sorry,” continued the older man, “you'll have to excuse him, he can be a little over zealous at times. I'm Gino Santini. Please come in.”

“Thank you kindly,” smiled Fraser and the three of them followed Santini into a large room decorated in a rather gawdy, but probably very expensive style, noted Ray. “My name is Constable Benton Fraser and this is Constable MacKenzie. We are assisting the Chicago Police Department in this investigation.”

“I love the Mounties,” beamed Santini, “I once had a bag stolen when I was at my other house in Calgary and you people were so helpful.”

“Yeah,” said Ray, with a sneer, “they're real good at that.”

“I'm sorry Detective,” said Santini, “but I'm not sure how I can be of any assistance? You said Constable that you are investigating robberies that took place in Canada?”

“That is correct Sir,” agreed Fraser, “and we have a list of suspects. All of whom have been employed by yourself at one time or another.” 

Maggie handed the list of names to Santini. He read down the list. “I only recognise a couple of the names,” he shrugged, “I've employed so many people over the years.”

“What about this man,” asked Maggie, pointing to the name of Darren Locke, the deceased suspect.

Santini nodded. “Ah yes, Darren Locke, he was my personal ski instructor for a while up in Calgary. I haven't seem him for over a year now though.”

“Yeah well, ya won't be seein' him again, he's dead.” Ray explained, matter of factly.

“Oh that is a shame,” replied Santini. Just then, a young woman appeared at the door. She was dressed in a long baggy dress, with an oversized shirt over the top. Ray couldn't help but notice her rather scruffy appearance seemed out of place compared to her surroundings and the smartly dressed Gino Santini. “Louisa, go back upstairs,” Santini said to the girl, rather abruptly. “I'm just helping these officers with some information.”

Louisa scowled at him. “It's my house too Father,” she said. “Who were you talking about just now?”

“Louisa, it's none of your business,” snapped Santini. He turned to Ray. “Shall we continue this in my office?” he suggested, “my assistant may be able to find the employment records for these men.” Ray nodded and Santini led them out of the room and along the hall. Maggie caught Fraser's eye and he nodded to his sister. He knew exactly what she was suggesting, she wanted to speak to Louisa and he would have to try and cover for her for a few minutes.

Maggie returned to the other room to find Louisa lowering herself rather awkwardly into a chair. “Are you alright?” she asked. “You look like you're in pain.”

“I have back trouble,” replied the young woman, rather unconvincingly. “You were talking about Darren Locke weren't you? He's dead isn't he.” 

Maggie nodded. “Did you know him?” she asked.

Louisa shrugged. “He was our ski instructor, that's all.” Maggie studied her face for a minute. She was clearly keeping something back. Suddenly, Louisa tried to get out of her chair. Maggie offered her hand to help, but the girl pushed it away and continued to struggle on her own. She finally managed to get to her feet and looked directly at Maggie. “You're a Mountie, aren't you,” she said. Maggie nodded. “My father is lying to you,” added the girl, quietly.

“I know,” replied Maggie, then added, “and so are you.” Louisa said nothing. “I can't help you if you don't talk to me,” Maggie's voice was gentle and understanding. Louisa simply walked out of the room. Maggie watched her leave, before hurrying out herself to catch up with the others. She found them in the office and her excuse that she'd stopped to admire some of the antiques in the hall seemed to be accepted without question.

The rest of the visit didn't yield any useful information, much to Ray's annoyance. Henrik showed them out of the house and they headed back to the twenty seventh.

They headed straight for the lunch room and Fraser selected the least unappetising sandwiches from the machine. Ray was getting more and more irritated that they weren't able to come down harder on Santini. They all knew he was lying and Maggie had told them what Louisa had said to her. “Maybe if I speak to Stella,” suggested Ray, “maybe we can get a warrant after all.”

“No Ray,” replied Fraser,”you said yourself that Santini has a very strong legal team and besides, we don't want to antagonise him at this juncture.”

“I wish I could have spent more time with his daughter,” Maggie sighed. “She seemed so, um, so sad.”

“I would go so far as to say she seemed a little scared?” offered Fraser.

“Yes, yes that's it,” agreed Maggie, putting a tiny amount of her sandwich into her mouth. 

Fraser noticed that she hadn't eaten much yet. He realised that the food from the vending machines was fairly unpleasant, but she knew she had to eat to keep her strength up. He was so pleased to see that she had really thrown herself into helping them with their case today, but he realised that she was forcing herself to a certain extent. “I have some pemmican if you'd like some,” he said..

Maggie smiled. “No thank you Benton,” she said and deliberately took a much larger bite of her sandwich, hoping that her brother would drop the subject. He did, for now anyway.

Ray was tapping his fingers on the table, the drumming was getting steadily louder and faster. In the end he screwed up the remains of his sandwich in its packet and threw it across the room, aiming for the bin, but missing and sending it clattering to the floor. He got up to pick it up, knocking his chair over in anger as he did so.

“Ray!” said Maggie and Fraser in unison. Maggie got to her feet and walked over to Ray, who was trying to calm down. She put a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Relax, we've only been on the case for one morning.” Ray flashed her a smile and then, with a quick glance at Fraser, who had obviously anticipated his next move and had his head buried in the case file, Ray kissed her tenderly.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, with a grin, “I feel better already.”

Just then Francesca walked into the room, carrying a pile of files. She put them on the table where Fraser was still sitting and leaned over, getting deliberately close to the Mountie. “Frase,” she began, “I thought you may like to see these.”

Fraser turned his head towards her and found himself face to face with her cleavage. As usual, she had rather to much of it on display. He froze for a moment and felt his face turn a delightful shade of red. He cleared his throat and slowly looked up at Francesca. “Thank you kindly,” he spluttered.

“You're welcome Frase,” she smiled seductively, fluttering her eyelashes. Ray and Maggie were observing the exchange with amusement.

“What are they?” asked Fraser, pulling at his collar, trying desperately to allow some air to flow. 

Francesca looked at him in amazement for a moment, before realising that he was referring to the files. “Oh those,” she sighed, standing up straight. “They're the RCMP reports from all the burglaries,” she explained. “Turnbull brought them up. I also pulled all the files we have on Gino Santini too.” 

Fraser breathed a huge sigh of relief as Francesca turned to leave. “Thank you kindly,” he said to her. Maggie and Ray came over, laughing.

“Why don't you ask her on a date?” asked Maggie with a grin. “She really likes you.”

Fraser nearly fell of his chair. Ray jumped in to rescue his buddy from further embarrassment. “I think Ray Vecchio would kick him in the head,” he said. Fraser nodded furiously. Ray looked despondently at the huge pile of files that Francesca had left them. “Have we gotta read all of those?” he asked.

“I'm hoping that there will be some more information in there that will help.” Fraser said. He noticed Maggie was looking a little pale and was instantly concerned. “Are you alright?” he asked her.

Maggie tried to muster a smile, but she suddenly felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She reached out a shaky hand to pull out a chair, but Ray had already done it for her. “Sit down,” he said, “take it easy. Maybe ya did too much this mornin'?” Fraser nodded in agreement. Ray put his arm around her shoulders. “Let me take ya home,” he said. Dief nuzzled his nose into her side.

Maggie looked up at him, “I keep seeing his face,” she said and she suddenly covered her own face with her hands as the tears overwhelmed her. Ray held her close and tried to soothe her. 

Fraser spoke gently. “It's alright, you're alright,” he said. He looked at Ray. They were both suddenly aware that they'd been so wrapped up the case that they'd almost forgotten about Maggie's troubles. She'd been nearly back to her old self this morning too, but of course they should have realised that something like this might happen. He picked up the pile of paperwork and stood up. “We can all go back to Ray's,” he said, “we'll be able to study these without any interruptions.” He held out his free hand and Maggie took it and got to her feet. Ray still had his arm around her shoulders. They led her out to the car and drove back to Ray's apartment.

When they walked in, Maggie slumped down on the sofa and Fraser sat down next to her. “Bark tea?” asked Ray.

“That would be lovely,” replied Fraser. He looked at Maggie, she was fighting to retain her composure. “Maggie, it's going to take time,” he began. “I want you to promise me one thing though,” he said, Maggie looked up at him, slightly puzzled. “I want you to promise me that if anything like this ever happens again you will call me straight away.” Maggie smiled. “You're like me,” continued Fraser, “you're used to being alone, but you don't have to be alone any more. We're family, I'm still getting used to it as well, but I do know that I want to make up for all the years we missed. We have each other now and I'm here for you, whatever you need, that's what families are for.”

Maggie looked at him, she had tears in her eyes again, but these were happy tears now. She was so proud of her big brother and that little speech had completely overwhelmed her. “I love you,” she said and threw her arms around him. She knew she should have called him last week, but as he'd said, she was used to coping alone and part of her didn't want him to see her like this. Of course she realised now that if she had just called him and not bottled it all up, maybe she wouldn't be feeling like this now. She knew for certain that he would have made sure at least that she was eating properly.

Ray walked over with two cups of bark tea and a strong black coffee for himself. He emptied a handful of candies into his cup and Maggie laughed. “I can't believe you do that,” she smiled.

Ray shrugged. “A guy's gotta have a few bad habits, right?” Fraser refrained from a discussion on Ray's bad habits at this juncture.

They spent the next couple of hours reading through the files and making notes. There were one or two useful pieces of information that Fraser thought might be pertinent and Maggie made a list of things they should follow up. The five suspects had never worked together, as far as they could tell. Although they were all Canadians, two of them had worked for Mr Santini at his house in Chicago. Santini had been implicated in a lot of criminal activity over the years, but had always managed to avoid prosecution. His lawyers had made it quite clear that the police did not have any evidence to tie Mr Santini in to any of the things he was accused of which included extortion, drug smuggling, illegal weapons and dealing in counterfeit antiques.

After a while, Maggie started talking about home. Fraser and Ray put down the papers and listened to her. It was obvious that she just wanted to talk and they were quite happy to listen. She told them a little bit about her childhood, growing up with her mother in the Yukon. Her mother sounded like a formidable woman and they could see where Maggie got some of her strong character from. Fraser loved hearing about her past, he knew he'd missed out on so much of her life, but he was determined to learn everything he could about his sister. 

Ray also enjoyed hearing her talk. The more he found out about her, the more there was to love. He suddenly held his breath for a moment and allowed that last thought to sink in. He was falling in love with Fraser's sister. He'd already fallen in love with Fraser's sister. Now what was he going to do. Fortunately for Ray, there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it and was surprised to find Louisa Santini standing there. “Someone told me I could find the Mountie here,” she said.

Fraser stood up and crossed to the door, Ray stepped to one side. “How can I be of assistance?” asked Fraser.

“Not you,” replied Louisa, curtly “Constable MacKenzie.” Upon hearing her name, Maggie also got to her feet and Fraser held the door open, allowing Louisa to come in. “You said you'd help me,” said the young woman, her voice shaky. 

Maggie nodded. “Are you in some sort of trouble?” she asked.

Louisa started to laugh. “That's one way of putting it,” her laughter quickly turned to sobbing. She slowly unbuttoned her baggy overshirt, and smoothed her dress down, revealing a hugely swollen tummy. “I'm pregnant,” she announced. Maggie immediately put an arm around her and led her to a chair. Louisa struggled to sit down and Maggie had to support her under the elbow.

“I'll get you a glass of water,” Fraser offered and glanced at Ray, indicating that they should leave the two women alone for a moment. In the kitchen, Ray spoke in a low voice, “what's goin' on Fraser?”

“I'm not entirely sure at this juncture,” replied his partner, getting a glass and filling it with water, “but she is clearly a troubled young woman. Let Maggie talk to her for a while.”

“D'ya think Maggie's OK?” Ray asked.

“I think that helping this young woman may prove beneficial for both of them Ray.” Fraser walked back over the where they were sitting and handed the water to Louisa. “Ray and I have to go out for a while, but we'll be back soon,” he smiled. “Ray has his cellular telephone if you need us,” he added to Maggie. Diefenbaker jumped up and rested his front paws on the arm of the chair where Louisa was sitting. “Dief,” warned Fraser, but the animal didn't move. Louisa began stroking his head. “I believe Diefenbaker wishes to stay here,” smiled Fraser. Dief barked and Fraser and Ray headed downstairs to the GTO without him.

Louisa took a sip of her water, she seemed calmer now and Maggie was pleased. “How long before the baby's due?” enquired Maggie. From the size of her, Maggie guessed about a month.

“Three and a half weeks,” replied Louisa. “I didn't want it, you know,” she added, sadly, “I never wanted to have children, not after what happened to my mother.”

Maggie nodded sympathetically. “I heard about that. I'm sorry,” she said.

“My father was so mad,” continued Louisa, “I wanted to get rid of it, but he said that's not what good Catholic families do. Can you believe it! He wouldn't know how to be a good Catholic if he tried. He is a terrible man, Constable, he does terrible things to people and I hate him.”

Maggie was shocked. She put a steadying hand on the young woman's arm. “Call me Maggie, please,” she smiled before adding, gently, “does he hurt you?”

“He doesn't beat me, if that's what you mean,” replied Louisa, “but he's cruel in other ways. He always has been. He blames me for what happened to my mother. He's told me that as soon as this baby is born I have to give it away. He's kept me hidden away since I started to show, only a few people even know that I'm pregnant. Henrik has been kind to me. I know how he seems, but he's not like that really. I've known him all my life, his father used to work with my father, but he was killed a few years ago and Henrik has just stayed with us. I wish he would leave.”

“I thought you said he was kind to you?” said Maggie, confused.

“He is, he's a good man underneath. That's why I want him to go, so that he doesn't have to do my father's dirty work any more,” explained Louisa.

“What dirty work?” asked Maggie, although she knew the answer.

“All the things he makes Henrik do, hurting people I mean. Killing people probably, I don't know. Henrik is a tough guy, but I know he does things for my father, he knows everything about my father's business. I saw him crying once. He doesn't know it, but I did. He's always been with us, so I don't think he can even begin to imagine any other life, but I know he hates the things he has to do.” Louisa stopped to drink some more of her water. “He is excited about the baby,” she smiled.

“Is Henrik the father of your baby?” asked Maggie, although she thought she was probably wrong.

“No!” exclaimed Louisa, “oh no, he's just a good friend.”

“Do you want to keep your baby now?” Maggie enquired.

The young woman started to cry again, “Yes, I think so,” she said, “but how can I? My father is going to take my baby away from me.”

“Louisa,” Maggie said softly, “listen to me. We can protect you from your father, we can provide you with a safe place to stay and there will be people who'll look after you until the baby is born and people to help you afterwards.”

“I want to move to Canada, permanently,” said Louisa, wiping her eyes, “I have a Canadian passport so I can, can't I?”

“Yes,” confirmed Maggie, “that will be very easy to arrange, if that's what you want. Benton works at the Canadian Consulate here, I'm sure he'll be able to arrange all the paperwork. There is still the issue of your father though. You're seventeen, you're still a minor.”

“I'm not a baby!” replied Louisa, “I'm going to be a mother, I don't need him any more, I never want to see him again.”

“Unfortunately we still have to work within the law,” sighed Maggie, “but I promise you I'll do everything I can to help you.”

xXx

In Ray's car, Fraser was unusually fidgety. Instead of placing his hat in its usual resting place on the dashboard of the GTO, Fraser had it in his hands and was twirling it around. Ray was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. They were both a bit concerned about leaving Maggie like that. They both knew that under normal circumstances she would be absolutely fine, but they could see that Louisa Santini was in need of help and they just hoped that Maggie was strong enough today to be able to provide that help. “Where are we goin' now?” enquired Ray. They had been driving around the neighbourhood for the past ten minutes. Fraser looked at his watch and then glanced at his partner. “Home?” suggested Ray.

“An excellent idea,” replied Fraser quickly and Ray spun the car around.

xXx

Maggie was surprised to see Ray and her brother return so soon. She had assumed that they were going to head back to the twenty seventh for a while.

“Is everything alright?” Fraser asked, placing his hat on the table. 

Maggie glanced at Louisa, who was still very upset. Louisa nodded at her to indicate that it was OK for her to tell the others about what they'd been talking about.

Fraser was very sympathetic, of course. “I will start looking into the legal side of your predicament as soon as I can,” he promised Louisa.

“I have a trust fund that I can access when I'm eighteen,” she explained. “My mother was from a wealthy family. My father can't touch that money, although I know he's tried to.” 

“Louisa,” Maggie spoke softly, “there's still one thing you haven't told us.” She stopped and looked at Fraser. He knew what she was going to ask. “Who is the father of your baby?”

The young woman looked at her and her face crumbled again, she tried to speak, but she couldn't make a sound. “Take some deep breaths,” urged Fraser, he didn't want her to be so upset in her condition. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. “Is it Darren Locke?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” sobbed Louisa, “and my father killed him.” 

Ray sat bolt upright. “Can ya prove that?” he asked.

“No,” sobbed Louisa, “but he was so mad with him.”

“So your father has spoken to Mr Locke recently then,” asked Fraser. Santini had told them that he hadn't seen the dead man for over a year.

“Yes,” replied the girl, “he was coming to the house a lot. We met last time we went skiing, he was so nice to me. Then after Christmas he started working for my father again. I was so pleased to see him and we started spending time together. I made a mistake, I know that, but we were in love, we really were. I know he had a criminal record, but he'd put all that behind him. When I told him about the baby he wanted us to get married. We told my father, I thought he might be pleased as he seemed to like Darren, but he went crazy that night. I was never allowed to speak to Darren again. I saw him at the house with the others, but my father kept us apart.”

“Others? What others?” asked Ray.

“Four other men who I recognised,” explained Louisa, “there was James McDougal who used to be our driver, a man named Raj who was one of the guys who did some landscaping for us at the house in Canada and two other men who I thought I recognised, but I don't know who they were, I'm sorry.”

Maggie, Ray and Fraser all looked at each other. Those were the names of the other suspects in the robberies. “Louisa,” said Ray, “we're gonna need you to make a statement down at the station.”

Louisa suddenly looked terrified. “Against my father? I can't! You know what he's like, you know what he does.”

Fraser put his hand on the woman's shoulder. “We can protect you,” he said, but Louisa was becoming very agitated.

“No, no!” she said. “He'll kill me! He killed the father of my baby and he'll kill me, you can't make me, I can't do it...”

“Sshhh,” Maggie tried to calm her, but it wasn't working.

“You don't know what he's like,” she carried on, her breathing was becoming rapid, “I can't...”

“Try to stay calm,” urged Fraser, but Louisa pulled herself up out of the chair.

“I have to go,” she said, “if he finds out I've been here...” she was beginning to gasp for breath. Fraser was very worried about her. He tried to take her arm, but she pushed him away. “Leave me alone!” she said, but then suddenly she screamed and bent double in pain.

“Louisa!” exclaimed Maggie and she rushed to help her. Maggie and Fraser managed to get her over to the sofa.

“The baby,” gasped Louisa, “the baby's coming. I can't do this!” Ray started to panic now too. He ran for the phone and called 911, but as he did so, he noticed the slightly puzzled look on Fraser's face. “What is it buddy?” he asked, but before he got an answer he had to speak to the emergency operator.

“Try to control your breathing,” said Fraser, “breath slowly. That's good.” He began to feel around her huge bump for the baby's movements

“It's alright,” Maggie said, holding her hand, “you're going to be fine, there's an ambulance on it's way.”

“I don't want to die!” screamed Louisa. 

Maggie suddenly realised that what had happened to her mother had left her terrified of giving birth. “That's not going to happen,” reassured Maggie, “it's not going to happen to you.” 

“Louisa,” said Fraser suddenly, “Louisa look at me, look at me.” Louisa was shocked by the urgency in his voice. “Louisa you're not going to have this baby today. You're not having contractions, the baby isn't coming now, I promise you.”

Louisa couldn't believe it. “But I thought...” she said, her breathing was still uneven.

“Louisa, your anxiety has given you these symptoms, but I can assure you that your baby is not going to make an early appearance, not today anyway.” Fraser spoke reassuringly. “You really must try to stay calm. I think the only way you're going to be able to do that is by letting us help you. Staying with your father is dangerous for your health and that of your unborn child. You shouldn't have to cope with the situation you're in at home, especially not in your condition.”

“Please Louisa,” begged Maggie, “please let us help you.” Louisa nodded slowly, she still felt terrible, but the pain had subsided and her breathing was beginning to return to normal. They heard the siren of the ambulance outside.

“I can't go to the hospital,” Louisa was starting to get agitated again, “my father doesn't want anyone to know.”

“I'll come with you,” smiled Maggie, holding her hand, “I think you need to make sure that you're both alright.”

Fraser nodded. “I agree,” he said, “they may want to keep you in for a few days, just to make sure. Ray and I will pay a visit to your father. You must try not to worry.”

Louisa wasn't entirely convinced, but Maggie managed to persuade her to go in the ambulance. She told Ray that she'd call him if there was any news.

Ray was ready for a fight now. “There's no way he's gettin' away with this,” he said to Fraser as they raced back to the Santini house, “not this time.” Dief barked from the back seat.

“I think Diefenbaker agrees with you,” noted Fraser. 

When they arrived, Henrik let them in again and Gino Santini appeared from upstairs. “Gentlemen,” he smiled, “you're back so soon?”

“Mr Santini,” began Fraser, “I'm sorry to have to inform you, but your daughter is in hospital.” Santini's reaction was very subdued, noted Ray. The man obviously didn't really care. 

Henrik, on the other hand, seemed very concerned. “Is she alright?” he asked.

“I believe so,” replied Fraser, “although she appears to be under some considerable emotional stress which is inadvisable so late into her pregnancy.” Henrik glanced at his boss, nervously.

“Thank you for letting me know Constable,” said Santini, calmly, “now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do.”

“I bet ya do,” snarled Ray, “plenty more big houses north of the border that need turnin' over.”

Santini glared at Henrik and the younger man stepped forward. Ray also took a step forward until the two men were glaring at each other. Ray tensed and his hand flexed, ready to reach for his gun.

Fraser thought this was a good time for them to leave. “Thank you for your time Mr Santini,” he said. Henrik stood down and walked towards the front door, while Gino Santini disappeared back up the huge sweeping staircase.

Henrik held open the door and Fraser and Ray stepped outside. “Thank you kindly,” said Fraser. Ray glared at the other man one more time, but Fraser put a hand on his shoulder and steered him back towards the GTO. Ray opened the door and Dief jumped into the back of the car, but before he or Fraser could get into the car themselves, Henrik suddenly appeared.

“Is Louisa really going to be OK?” he asked, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched.

“She is in good hands now,” replied Fraser. “I will tell her you were asking after her.” Fraser paused, expecting Henrik to say something else, but instead the man turned and went back into the house.

“What's with him?” asked Ray, as they pulled away. “I was ready to kick him in the head and then he goes all Mr Concern over Louisa?”

“I believe he's frightened, Ray,” replied Fraser.

“Of Santini?” asked Ray. Fraser nodded. “From what Louisa said, he grew up in the mob, so I guess it's kinda hard for him to break away, even if he wanted to?” suggested Ray.

“Indeed,” agreed Fraser with a sigh.

They headed back to Ray's apartment. On the way, Maggie called to tell them that Louisa was alright, but she was being kept in hospital overnight, just for observation. Ray immediately got on the phone to Lieutenant Welsh and insisted that uniformed officers were sent to guard her while she was in hospital. Fortunately Welsh agreed with him. Ray had offered to drive past the hospital to pick Maggie up, but Maggie had said she would walk home. As soon as he and Fraser got back to his apartment, Ray ordered a pizza and Maggie arrived back just before the pizza delivery.

They sat around the table eating pizza and talking over the days events. “I'm glad the girl's OK,” said Ray.

“Yes,” agreed Maggie, “we have to protect her Ray.”

“There's uniforms at her door right now,” said Ray, “but the only way we can, er, keep her safe now is to get her dad's ass in jail.”

“It's not going to be easy,” sighed Fraser, “Louisa believes that her father killed Locke, or at least arranged for his death, but she has no proof. She is however a witness to the fact that the five suspects in the burglaries were together at the Santini house, so we know that he was lying about not having seen them. Unfortunately it's not enough to arrest him.”

Ray slapped his hand on the table. “This is stupid!” he exclaimed, “we all know he's guilty.”

“Ray,” said Fraser, trying to calm his friend, “we have to be very careful. If we slip up, then he'll most likely get away with all of this, like he's done in the past.”

“We can't let him get away with it, we can't.” Maggie half whispered. “You didn't see her at the hospital, she was so scared Benton, I didn't know what to say.”

Ray smiled at her, “I'm sure ya said all the right things.”

Fraser watched his sister for a moment. She'd eaten some pizza and he had hoped that helping Louisa would give her some purpose again, but he was a little concerned that everything had moved so fast today and he didn't want her to feel that she couldn't cope. “Are you alright?” he asked her.

“I'm a little tired,” she replied, “I think I'll go to bed now.” Ray and Fraser got to their feet too. “Goodnight Benton,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Ray and Fraser suddenly decided to clear away the remains of the pizza. Maggie watched him almost run off into the kitchen. “Goodnight Ray,” she said and Ray stepped forward, put his arms around her and pulled her in close for a kiss. They kissed passionately, Maggie wished that it could go on forever, but she was so tired. She stepped back, smiling and holding Ray's hand, she didn't want to let it go. Ray was the one to break the hold. He watched as she disappeared into the bedroom, then he looked across at Fraser who had taken it upon himself to reorganise Ray's refrigerator right at that moment.

“Ya can stop doin' that now buddy,” Ray said with a grin.

“Ray,” Fraser turned around, but looked at the floor as he spoke, pulling at his left earlobe, “if you prefer, I can speak to Francesca tomorrow, perhaps I can stay at the Vecchio house for a few days.”

Ray was a little shocked. He realised that Fraser was basically giving him permission to take things further with Maggie. Not that either of them needed Fraser's permission, of course and Fraser knew that, but Ray really appreciated the sentiment. Part of him wanted to send Fraser to the Vecchio house right now, but he was still determined to take things slowly with Maggie. He couldn't help thinking that maybe Maggie was only going along with the idea because of what she'd been through. He couldn't bring himself to believe that she really liked him, he didn't feel like he even deserved her. She was an amazing woman, what could she possibly want with him, Ray Kowalski, a divorced cop who went by someone else's name and couldn't even decide how to style his own hair? He grinned at Fraser, “If you'd rather spend the night with Frannie then that's fine, but I think you'd be safer stayin' here.”

Fraser scratched at his eyebrow and finally looked up at Ray. “You're probably right,” he said, with half a smile.

“Thanks buddy,” added Ray and nothing else was said about the subject.

xXx

A few hours later, Fraser was woken by a loud clattering noise and a scream. He leapt to his feet and ran into the bedroom. He found Maggie sitting in a heap on the floor, sobbing and shaking. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat and her eyes didn't appear to be focussing. “Maggie,” he said, wrapping his arms around her, “Maggie, you're dreaming, it's alright, you're alright.”

Maggie looked at him, with a terrified look on her face. “I thought you were dead,” she sobbed, “I thought I'd killed you and Ray.”

“Sshhh,” soothed Fraser, “it was just a dream, I'm right here and Ray's fine too.” He helped her to her feet and picked up the bedside lamp that she must have knocked to the floor when she fell out of bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, still shaking. Fraser sat down beside her. To his surprise, she began to laugh. “What's funny?” he asked, a little confused.

“I haven't fallen out of bed since I was a child,” she laughed, but her smile soon faded. “I thought I was over all this,” she said, despondently, “I didn't think I'd have any more nightmares.”

“Maggie, it's going to take time,” Fraser tried to reassure her.

“You keep saying that Benton,” she sighed, “but I don't know how much longer I can do this.” She began to cry again. “I killed a man Benton.”

“Maggie you had no choice,” said Fraser, “you cannot allow yourself to feel guilty about what happened. This was your first time and unfortunately there will probably be others.”

Maggie shook her head. “Not if I quit,” she replied, quietly.

“No Maggie, you mustn't think like that, please,” begged Fraser. “You are an excellent officer of the law. You have to focus on all the people you have helped. You saved two lives that day remember.”

Maggie nodded sadly, she knew he was right really. She wished she could stop having these nightmares, although she knew that maybe the nightmares were somehow helping her subconscious sort things out. Just then Maggie looked up and realised Ray was standing there. Fraser, who of course had been aware of his presence for a few minutes, watched as his sister's eyes lit up. He and Ray had seemingly both decided that Maggie's thoughts shouldn't be interrupted, so they'd both kept quiet for a moment. She leapt to her feet and ran into his arms. “I'm sorry Ray,” said Maggie, “did I wake you?”

“Er, no,” replied Ray sheepishly, holding her close, “Dief did. I guess he thought...” but his voice trailed off as he looked down at the wolf. Fraser held out his hand for Diefenbaker and the animal walked over to him and was duly rewarded with a pat on the head and an ear rub.

Ray lifted his head and gently brushed away the last few strands of Maggie's hair that were still stuck around her face. “Another nightmare?” he asked, softly.

“Yes,” she replied, her voice almost a whisper, “but it's OK now.” She smiled up into his eyes. 

Fraser suddenly got to his feet, cleared his throat and walked towards the door. He stopped and spoke to Ray and Maggie, who were still locked in an embrace. “Goodnight,” he said, hesitating slightly before adding, “I'll see you both in the morning. This way Dief.”

Ray just stared at him as he followed Diefenbaker out of the room. The significance of what Fraser had just said had left him speechless, although it hadn't really registered at all with Maggie, who was still trembling slightly. 

Fraser got back into his sleeping bag on the floor of Ray's living room. Dief was still on his feet and was staring towards the bedroom door. “Dief,” said Fraser, “settle down, just go back to sleep.” Dief made a low growling noise and suddenly Fraser sighed a huge sigh as he realised why Dief wasn't settling. He sat up and turned around. “I was wondering when you'd show up,” he said.

Bob Fraser quickly glanced over his shoulder at his son and then back towards the bedroom door. “Are you really going to allow this, Son?” he asked.

“Dad, it's not up to me to allow it or not allow it,” replied Benton, already annoyed with the ghost of his father.

“But that's your sister in there,” Bob was gesticulating wildly towards the door, “my little girl. Goodness knows what the Yank is getting up to!”

“His name is Ray, Dad,” Benton was fighting to keep his voice even, “and I'll tell you exactly what he's getting up to. He's providing my sister with the comfort and strength that she needs, what more could you ask? I couldn't be happier for both of them.”

Bob nodded, but then turned back towards the door. “Maybe I should just...” but Benton interrupted him.

“Don't you dare go in there Dad!” he warned.

“But, Son...”

“But nothing,” Benton interrupted again, “they are both adults and they're entitled to their privacy.”

Bob remained unconvinced. “Do you trust him, Son?” he asked.

“Ray is like a brother to me,” began Benton, “I trust him with my life, of course I trust him with my sister.”

“If he's like your brother then doesn't that make all this highly dubious?” asked Bob, waving a hand towards the bedroom door.

“Dad, that's just ridiculous!” snapped Benton. “If you're going to make comments like that, then I think you should leave. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep.” Fraser laid back down in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. He waited a moment before opening them again and looking around the room. He was very pleased to see that the ghost of his father had vanished. He glanced at Dief. “He's not in there, is he?” he mouthed to his wolf. Dief settled down at Fraser's feet. “Thank goodness for that,” sighed Fraser.

In the bedroom, Ray led Maggie towards the bed and pulled back the covers. “C'mon,” he said, “ya need to go back to sleep.”

Maggie climbed back into bed. Her eyes started to close almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ray kissed her tenderly and then walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed in himself, moving in close behind Maggie and draping his arm over her. “Ray?” she murmured, sleepily.

“It's OK,” whispered Ray, “I'm right here, I'm not goin' anywhere.” They stayed like that until morning.

xXx

Fraser and Dief were awake with the sunrise as usual, and Fraser busied himself in the kitchen making breakfast. He managed to find all the ingredients for pancakes and began mixing the batter in a bowl. It wasn't long before Ray appeared from the bedroom, rubbing one eye and squinting in the sunlight. “Morning Fraser,” he croaked.

“Good morning Ray,” beamed Fraser, smiling at his partner. “How did you sleep?”

Ray hesitated slightly before answering. “Fine thanks buddy,” he said finally.

“I hope Maggie had a more restful night,” said Fraser, vigorously whisking the pancake batter.

“Er, yeah, she did,” replied Ray. He was feeling a little awkward now. “Um, Fraser,” he began, “um, thanks,” he said. He couldn't quite find the words to express himself.

Fraser stopped whisking and looked across at Ray. “You have nothing to thank me for,” he said, smiling again, “as long as you're both happy...”

“We are,” interrupted Ray, suddenly.

“Then so am I,” replied Fraser, still smiling. He saw Ray visibly relax. Then suddenly Fraser's face turned more serious. “I want you to promise me one thing though,” he said, earnestly, drawing his thumb slowly over his left eyebrow.

“Anything buddy,” replied Ray, a little nervous again.

“Just don't break her heart,” Fraser looked directly into Ray's eyes as he spoke.

“I won't,” Ray replied, quietly.

“I know,” said Fraser, smiling again. Ray nodded in confirmation and then turned and heading for the bathroom, but Fraser called him back. “Ray,” he said, “one more thing.” Ray looked back over his shoulder. “I will be asking Maggie to make me the exact same promise.”

Ray wanted to run over to his friend and give him a huge hug, but he knew Fraser hated that sort of thing, so he'd just have to make do with a grin. “Thanks buddy,” and he went into the bathroom.

xXx

After breakfast, Maggie decided to head to the hospital to see Louisa. Ray and Fraser dropped her off on the way to the station. They strode into the squad room, but were surprised to see Inspector Thatcher and Constable Turnbull stood waiting for them at Ray's desk. Ray was just about to turn around and go straight back out of the door, when a firm Canadian hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. “Good morning Inspector, Constable Turnbull,” Fraser mustered his best Mountie smile and nodded to each of them. Ray grunted something incomprehensible.

“Fraser, I'd like a word,” said Inspector Thatcher, curtly, “I believe Lieutenant Welsh is out at the moment, we can use his office.”

Ray glanced at Fraser as he and the Inspector walked off towards the office. He looked at Turnbull and sneered. 

“How are you today Detective?” enquired Turnbull, enthusiastically as ever. Ray pulled a face. “I just wanted to offer you my services,” said the Mountie.

Ray looked totally bemused. “Your services?” he repeated.

“Yes Detective,” nodded Turnbull, “I thought perhaps I could liaise with you on the case.”

Ray just stood there, completely dumbstruck.

In the office, Inspector Thatcher watched as Fraser closed the door behind him and then stood to attention. “At ease Constable,” she said. Fraser changed his stance, although he looked anything but at ease.

“Constable, about what I said yesterday,” began Thatcher, but Fraser felt the need to interrupt her.

“I'm terribly sorry about that Sir,” said Fraser, looking at the floor.

“No Fraser,” replied Thatcher, her voice softening slightly, “I should be the one apologising.” She paused and handed Fraser a piece of paper that she had been holding, folded in half in her hand. “I thought you might like to read this,” she said, “I assume you know all about it.”

Fraser started to read the piece of paper, it was the initial report from the RCMP headquarters in Inuvik about Maggie's shooting incident. Fraser looked up at Inspector Thatcher in disbelief, “Yes I do know all about it Sir,” he said and then added, a little more quietly, “you were checking up on her?”

“Fraser I'm sorry,” she said, “I shouldn't have done it, but after I read that I thought you'd like to read it too. Her superiors have nothing but praise for her actions and the statement from the woman who's life she saved is, well, all I can say is that I would be proud to have Constable MacKenzie serving under me.”

Fraser scanned down the rest of the report. “The suggestion here is that the enquiry is just a formality,” he noted.

Inspector Thatcher nodded. “I should have trusted your judgement,” she said bowing her head slightly. “I do trust your judgement, Constable, above anyone else's, but I was...” her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath.

“You were what, Sir?” prompted Fraser.

“I was worried about you,” she said hurriedly. “The first time we met, her actions almost cost you your career Fraser. I couldn't allow that to happen. I don't want to lose you.”

Fraser raised his eyebrows a little in surprise at that little speech. “Thank you kindly Sir,” he said, slightly unsure of how he should respond. 

“What I mean is you're an excellent police officer,” continued the Inspector, trying desperately to sound professional.

“Thank you kindly Sir,” repeated Fraser, tugging at the collar of his tunic.

“Stop saying that,” snapped Thatcher, in mild annoyance.

“Yes Sir,” nodded Fraser, scratching at his eyebrow. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Inspector Thatcher allowed herself to get lost in those blue eyes again, just for a few seconds. Her breathing became a little heavier and Fraser could feel the colour in his cheeks deepening. He cleared his throat and spoke suddenly. “Will that be all Sir?”

Thatcher snapped her mind back to reality. “Yes,” was all she could manage to say and Fraser held the door open for her to leave.

Ray watched her walk out of the office and glanced at Fraser with half a grin. His buddy had that look on his face again, noticed Ray, the startled rabbit look. Turnbull leapt up out of his chair to follow his superior officer, but as he did so, the telephone on Ray's desk rang. Before Ray had a chance to react, Turnbull had picked up the receiver. “Good morning, Chicago Police Department, Detective Division,” he began and Ray put his head in his hands. “This is the telephone extension of Detective Vecchio, he is available if you wish to speak to him, may I say whose calling?” 

Ray snatched the phone from Turnbull, “Vecchio,” he snapped. Fraser caught Turnbull's gaze and nodded his head towards the door, indicating that he should leave. Turnbull saluted and almost ran out of the squad room. “What, right now?” asked Ray down the telephone, his voice sounding urgent. Fraser looked at him, puzzled, as Ray listened some more to whoever was on the other end of the line. “And you're prepared to testify to all this?” he said. Now Fraser was really intrigued. “OK, don't do anythin' stupid, we're on our way.” Ray slammed down the receiver and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “C'mon buddy he said,” charging towards the door.

Fraser grabbed his hat from Ray's desk and followed him. “Who was that?” he asked Ray as they ran down the stairs. “Where are we going?”

“We're goin' to Santini's place. That was Henrik Meyer, Santini's crony, he said,er, he said Santini killed Darren Locke,” explained Ray.

“Does he have proof?” asked Fraser, as they got into the GTO.

“Oh yeah,” said Ray, nodding, “Henrik was there helpin' him. He also said that two of the other suspects are at the house and they're plottin' another robbery with Santini right now.”

Fraser was shocked. “Henrik is prepared to make a full statement?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” confirmed Ray, “he kept talkin' about Louisa.” 

“Ah,” nodded Fraser understandingly. Soon they pulled up at the gates of Santini's large house. Ray was just about to press the intercom button when the gates began to open. Ray looked across at Fraser, they weren't exactly sure what the situation was going to be. They saw Henrik running out of the house towards them. Ray pulled over and he and Fraser leapt out with Diefenbaker following behind. Fraser placed his hat on his head as he was running towards the house.

“They're in the study,” explained Henrik, “James McDougal, Ronnie Kyte and Mr Santini. I think McDougal and Kyte might be armed.” Ray and Fraser followed Henrik through he maze of hallways and they stopped outside the door to Gino Santini's office. Ray drew his gun and nodded to Fraser, who in turn nodded to Henrik who opened the door. Santini and the others looked up in surprise. 

Ray stepped forward, flashing his badge and aiming his gun at Santini. “Chicago PD,” he shouted, “you're all under arrest!” McDougal and Kyte immediately pulled out their weapons. Greatness, thought Ray.

Santini raised his hands. “Gentlemen please,” he began, “I'm sure there has been a terrible misunderstanding. Everyone please lower your weapons.” No one moved.

“There's no misunderstanding, Mr Santini,” Henrik said, pulling himself up to his rather impressive full height. “You killed Locke and you've been organising all of these robberies.”

“What are you talking about?” replied Santini, incredulously.

“I'm sorry Mr Santini,” Fraser spoke now, “but your associate has admitted everything to us. Now gentlemen,” he said turning to McDougal and Kyte, “if you'd care to place your weapons on the floor and then my partner here will read you your Miranda rights.”

Ray stared at Fraser momentarily in disbelief. He knew he had a tendency to be rude, but Fraser really took it to the other extreme. There's no way they're going to do what he says, he thought, and he was right. McDougal fired a shot at Fraser, but Fraser of course ducked out of the way, lunging at the man and knocking his gun to the floor in the process. He managed to restrain him against the wall with his hands behind his back.

Kyte took the opportunity to shove past Ray and ran out into the hallway, Ray recovered his balance and quickly raced after him. Meanwhile, Henrik threw a punch at Santini. Santini was somehow able to avoid the impact though and instead planted a right hook on the side of Henrik's head, causing the larger man to stumble slightly. 

Fraser quickly slipped his lanyard off over his head and tied McDougal's hands behind his back. “Watch him,” he instructed to Dief and the wolf stood guard, growling and baring his teeth to the terrified man. Fraser took one look at the fight going on between Santini and Henrik and decided that, eventually, the muscular Henrik should be able to overpower the much older man. He was far more concerned about Ray and rushed out of the room to help him. He found them in the main hall, both aiming their guns in a stand off. “Oh dear,” he said, coming to a sudden halt, “it appears we have a stalemate situation,” he said.

Ray was getting agitated. “Yeah, but now it's two against one, right?” he glanced questioningly at his partner.

“Well yes, technically Ray,” replied Fraser, frowning a little, “however I am unarmed and am therefore at a significant disadvantage.” Ray shook his head slightly, he was never entirely sure when Fraser started babbling like this whether he was doing it on purpose as a distraction, or not. Fraser continued. “Of course Detective Vecchio here is not wearing his glasses at this juncture, leaving him already significantly more disadvantaged.”

“Shut up Fraser!” shouted Ray. Kyte was getting very nervous, he had a feeling this was going to end badly for him.

“My apologies Ray,” replied Fraser calmly, “but I was merely trying to point out to this gentlemen that if I were to get involved in this situation, then he may initially feel unfairly treated, however, taking everything into account, this would not be the case.” As he finished Fraser reached out and picked up a huge antique candelabra, launching it squarely at Kyte. Ray grinned as the candelabra knocked Kyte off his feet and he stepped forward, kicking the man's gun towards Fraser. Fraser picked up the weapon and offered it back to Ray.

“Can't ya just hold it for a minute Fraser?” asked Ray, slightly exasperated, as he manhandled Kyte into a position where he could snap his handcuffs around the man's wrists. “I'm kinda busy here.”

“I'm sorry Ray, but you know I'm not licensed to carry a weapon,” sighed Fraser, as if he hadn't explained that to Ray a hundred times already.

Ray dragged the man to his feet and spoke again to his partner. “I'm not gonna arrest ya, I promise, OK?”

Fraser, still holding the gun at arms length, tugged at his ear with his free hand. “Well alright Ray, just for a minute, but I do feel rather uncomfortable in this situation.”

Ray looked at him and snatched the gun from his partner, tucking into the waistband of his jeans.

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you kindly Ray,” he said. Ray was just about to make a comment, when Santini and Henrik appeared with a crash. They were both bloodied from fighting, but Henrik had such a determined look on his face, noted Fraser. He was just about to step forward and assist Henrik in apprehending Santini, when Santini opened a drawer in the large dresser that the candelabra had been standing on and produced a gun. He waved it between the three other men. Ray, who was satisfied now that Kyte had been restrained, aimed his weapon at Santini.

“Drop it!” he shouted, but Santini wasn't about to do that.

“Henrik,” he turned to his former associate, “help me dispose of these gentlemen and we'll say no more about all this nonsense.”

Henrik shook his head. “No,” he replied steadily, “no more Mr Santini, I'm not going to do this any more.” Santini looked at him in disbelief. “I've done things for you my whole life,” continued Henrik, “and so far I've been able to overlook everything. Maybe shooting a man and running away before you see the consequences is too easy,” he said, his voice starting to waiver, “but the other day you made me hold a man down while you choked him to death.” He stopped and drew a deep breath. “He risked his life to steal those jewels for you because he was falling in love with your daughter and you used them to kill him. I'll never forget the look in that man's eyes. He was the father of your grandchild.” Henrik couldn't speak any more.

Santini was just about to reply, when the front door opened and Maggie and Louisa stepped in. Louisa had come home to pack a few things and then Maggie had arranged a meeting with a social worker. Maggie quickly realised what was happening and put herself between Louisa and her father.

“Louisa!” exclaimed Gino Santini, still aiming his weapon at Ray, “get up to your room right now.”

“Or what?” shouted Louisa, “or you'll kill me? I hate you, my baby will never know his father because of you.”

“I should have got rid of you a long time ago,” replied Santini with a snarl, “just like I did your mother.”

Louisa gasped. “You killed her too? But I thought....”

“Well you thought wrong,” replied Santini with a sick laugh. “She couldn't even do one simple thing for me, give me a son.”

Fraser, Ray and Maggie were shocked at this new revelation. Louisa was fuming with rage now and suddenly, with tears streaming down her face, she raced towards her father. Santini swung his weapon around and pointed it towards his daughter. At this Ray fired a single shot, but with a guttural yell, Henrik had already launched himself at Santini and unfortunately knocked him out of the path of the bullet. As Henrik collided with the older man, Santini also fired his gun. Fraser ran towards Louisa, but Maggie was closer and threw herself in front of the young woman just as the bullet from Santini's gun reached its target and Maggie fell to the ground with a sickening thud. 

“No!” screamed Ray and Fraser in unison and charged towards Maggie, who was lying on her side, blood trickling out onto the floor. Henrik threw one final punch with all his strength at Santini's head and at last the man was out cold. He ran towards a screaming Louisa and held her in his arms as they looked on at Maggie.

Fraser rolled her onto her back, his blood running cold. She had her eyes closed, but she had one hand clasped over the bullet wound which was in her arm. Fraser allowed himself to be slightly relieved that it hadn't hit her anywhere more serious. “Maggie, Maggie!” he said urgently, carefully trying to remove her hand from the wound. 

Maggie opened her eyes and looked at her brother. “Ow,” she said, with a tiny laugh. Fraser managed a smile. Ray was also slightly relieved now, she still appeared to have her sense of humour. He took her bloodied hand in his and Fraser pulled away her torn shirtsleeve to examine the wound. Maggie looked at Ray and he began stroking her hair gently, he wished he could have taken the bullet instead of her.

“Maggie listen to me,” said Fraser calmly, pulling his handkerchief from his tunic pocket. “You're going to be alright, but you know what I have to do now, don't you.”

Maggie nodded slowly and closed her eyes. “Squeeze my hand,” said Ray and she did, as hard as she could and she couldn't help the tiny yelp of pain that escaped her lips as her brother pressed his folded handkerchief down onto her wound to control the bleeding.

xXx

Later that afternoon, Fraser opened the door of Ray's apartment and Ray carried Maggie in and laid her carefully on the sofa. “I'm getting a little fed up of being carried about by you two, my legs are fine,” she said with a smile. Her arm was heavily bandaged and in a sling.

“Hey, I'm just tryin' to look after ya,” said Ray, slightly annoyed that she didn't appear more grateful.

“Maggie you were shot this morning,” Fraser reminded her, as if she needed reminding.

“It's just a flesh wound,” replied Maggie, with a sigh.

“A deep flesh wound,” Ray corrected her, “that doctor said it was a deep flesh wound. Ya were lucky it didn't do more damage.”

“Very lucky,” agreed Fraser.

Maggie thought about that for a minute and shuddered. She really hadn't been thinking about her own safety at all, all she'd thought about was saving Louisa and her unborn baby. “Are ya OK?” asked Ray, noticing her sudden change of mood.

A smile returned to Maggie's face. “Yes, thank you kindly Ray,” she said.

“So do ya think Huey and Dewey have punched Turnbull yet?” grinned Ray. He'd very graciously let Fraser go in the ambulance with Maggie, he was family after all and had waited at the Santini house for back up to arrive. 

When they'd got back to the twenty seventh, Huey and Dewey had been landed with the task of interviewing Henrik Meyer and Inspector Thatcher had insisted that there was an RCMP presence at all of the interviews. With Fraser at the hospital and Thatcher herself busy interviewing Gino Santini with Lieutenant Welsh, that left Constable Turnbull. His excitement at finally being able to liaise in an official capacity with the Chicago PD, just like Fraser, was there for all to see. Huey and Dewey, however, weren't quite so excited. Ray had raced up to the hospital as soon as he could get away and had been so relieved to hear from Fraser that Maggie was out of surgery and would be able to come home that afternoon.

Ray's telephone rang and he kissed Maggie and got up to answer it. Fraser brought a glass of water over to her from the kitchen and sat down next to her. He handed her the glass of water and she took a sip, all the while gazing at Ray. He could see the happiness radiating from her eyes. Fraser couldn't help smiling too. “How's the arm?” he asked.

“Not too bad,” she replied, finally looking at her brother.

“Are you ready for some more pain medication?” he asked her. Maggie shook her head, she had already refocussed her gaze on Ray.

“Um, I know this is none of my business,” began Fraser, a little hesitantly, “but I just want to be sure that you...”

“Benton,” Maggie interrupted him, “we know what we're doing,” she said, smiling. “Ray makes me happy. We'll work everything else out. It's still all so new.”

“And I know you make Ray happy,” added Fraser, “I haven't seen him like this before. Have you thought about what you're going to do, when you have to return home, I mean?”

“Benton,” Maggie patted his arm, “please don't worry about us. We're taking things slowly, we haven't talked about that sort of thing yet, but we will.”

Fraser took a deep breath. “Maggie, Ray has been hurt before, badly.”

Maggie looked at her brother seriously and took his hand in hers. “Benton, I would never hurt him. I promise you.”

Fraser nodded and squeezed her hand. “I know,” he replied. 

Just then Ray came back over to them. “That was Stella on the phone,” he said and pulled a face. “She's agreed a deal with Henrik, he's going to testify against Santini. He'll have to serve some time for, er, for the things he's done, but he says he's prepared for that. I guess he wants to make up for it, or somethin'”

“I assume he'll have to go into the witness protection programme?” asked Maggie.

“Yeah, for sure,” replied Ray “the Mob don't take too kindly to, er, to people snitchin' on them.”

“What about Santini?” enquired Fraser.

“I think they're drawin' up a list of charges now,” said Ray. “Could be a really long list.”

“Have we heard from Louisa yet?” asked Maggie. With everything else that had happened, she'd almost forgotten about her.

“I spoke to the social worker while I was waiting for you in the hospital,” explained Fraser. “Louisa told her that she has family in Canada, her mother's family, so I am hopeful that we can arrange for her to live with them. I'll do my best to organise it all as quickly as possible so that she's settled before her baby arrives.”

“That is good news,” replied Maggie. 

Fraser got to his feet. “I'll go and organise dinner,” he said.

“Thanks buddy,” said Ray, grinning, “I'm starvin' hungry.” Fraser went off to the kitchen and Ray moved closer to Maggie, putting his arm around her shoulder and stealing a kiss. “You scared me earlier,” he admitted.

“I was doing my job Ray,” she replied with a serious face.

“Yeah,” agreed Ray, “I guess ya were.” He looked at her for a moment. Despite the fact that she was in pain from her injury, she now seemed more at ease than she had been since she'd arrived in Chicago. “It's when things like this happen that I start thinkin' about quittin',” sighed Ray.

“You?” replied Maggie, surprised, “but I thought you'd be a cop forever?”

“I hope not,” said Ray, wistfully. Maggie decided they should leave that subject for now, but she made a mental note to discuss it further soon.

They had a lovely dinner, cooked to perfection by Fraser and Dief was the first to fall asleep. Maggie and Ray took their cue from the wolf and made their excuses to go to bed too. “Have you taken your medication?” Fraser asked Maggie.

“Yes, stop fussing big brother,” smiled Maggie.

“You may want an extra pillow,” continued Fraser, ignoring his sister's request.

“I said stop fussing!” said Maggie, more insistent now.

Fraser scratched at his eyebrow. “Sorry,” he said. “Goodnight,” he added.

Ray and Maggie headed into the bedroom and Fraser too got ready for bed. As Maggie lay in bed, listening to Ray snoring, she began to think about what her brother had said earlier. She knew she would have to go back home soon and she knew that she'd have to discuss that with Ray sooner or later, but she didn't want to think about it right now. She snuggled closer to Ray and he murmured something incomprehensible in her ear.

xXx

The next day, Maggie had insisted she'd be alright in Ray's apartment on her own for a few hours while Fraser and Ray went in to work. As Ray began typing his report on the events of yesterday, Fraser was working on the paperwork necessary for Louisa Santini to move permanently to Canada to live with her aunt and uncle. Fraser looked up as Inspector Thatcher walked in to the squad room. He immediately got to his feet.

“How's your sister?” asked Inspector Thatcher.

“She's very well, under the circumstances,” replied Fraser. 

“Good,” said Thatcher. “I thought you might like to pass this on to her,” she said handing a piece of paper to Fraser. Fraser read the paper. It was the results of the official enquiry into Maggie's shooting incident. “Shooting team have cleared Constable MacKenzie of any wrong doing,” explained his superior officer, “she is free to return to work as soon as she recovers from her injury.”

“Thank you kindly,” nodded Fraser. Ray suddenly felt a little strange.

“You may also like to know that I will be recommending Constable MacKenzie for a citation for bravery, following her actions yesterday.” Inspector Thatcher turned to leave as soon as she'd said this, feeling uncomfortable, considering her recent attitude towards Maggie.

“Thank you kindly,” said Fraser, again.

“Will you please stop saying that,” muttered the Inspector under her breath as she strode out of the squad room.

xXx

Later that day, Fraser was talking to Maggie about the results of the enquiry. “It was as we'd expected,” he noted. Maggie nodded. “How do you feel reading that?” he asked.

“OK,” smiled Maggie. “I'm alright Benton. I think I may have, I don't know, it's like I've...”

“Had an epiphany?” suggested Fraser. Maggie smiled and nodded.

“Ya did good,” confirmed Ray. “I, er, I guess you'll be headin' back up to, er, to the frozen north,” he added.

Before Maggie had a chance to answer, Fraser leapt to his feet, pulling at his collar with his finger. “I'll be, um, I'll be somewhere else,” he announced, heading to the kitchen.

“I'll not be going for a few days yet,” replied Maggie, laughing slightly at her brother's attempt at an excuse, “I can't return to duty like this,” she lifted her bandaged arm slightly.

“Then I'm gonna ask Welsh for a few days off,” said Ray, “I think I'm owed some days. I'm gonna show ya around the city. If, er, if ya want to that is.”

“That sounds wonderful Ray,” said Maggie, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Y'know Maggie,” continued Ray, quietly, “I'm willin' to give the whole long distance thing a try. See how things go, no pressure or nothin'.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” replied Maggie, kissing him again. 

“I meant what I said too,” Ray said, earnestly, “I don't want to be a cop forever, in fact I think I'm gettin' close to givin' it up.” Maggie started to say something, but Ray put a finger on her lips to stop her. “No, don't say anythin',” he insisted, “I've been thinkin' about this for a long time. It's what I want.”

“Benton is getting restless too, isn't he,” Maggie nodded towards her brother.

“Ya noticed that too,” agreed Ray. “I got a feelin' Maggie, I got a feelin' that maybe you and me won't be doin' all this long distance for too long. If Fraser decides to head back home...maybe...who knows, maybe I'll discover that I like bein' a, er, a human icicle after all?”

Maggie stole one more kiss and they didn't say anything more on the subject.

xXx

That night, Ray was the one laying awake in bed. The more he thought about his life, about how everything in Chicago had turned out, the more determined he was to get away. Maybe it would just be a temporary break, or it may turn out to be permanent, but Ray decided that if an opportunity was to present itself in the next few weeks, he would take it. He got out of bed, being careful not to disturb Maggie and went out into the living room. “Fraser,” he whispered, “you awake buddy?”

Fraser sat bolt upright. “What is it? Is Maggie alright?”

“Relax buddy, Maggie's asleep,” replied Ray. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya.” Fraser relaxed. “I just wanted to ask ya somethin' that's all.”

“Ask away,” said Fraser, a little concerned that whatever it was that Ray wanted to talk about, had been troubling him enough for him to want to talk about it in the middle of the night.

“What's it really like in Canada?” he asked.

A warm smile grew across Fraser's face and he proceeded to tell Ray all about his home, his voice full of affection and when he'd finished, he turned to Ray. “Why do you ask?” he said, although he had a pretty good idea why.

“No reason,” he replied. “Night Fraser,” he added and headed back to bed.

xXx

Over the next few days, Ray did as he'd promised and showed Maggie the sights of Chicago. Although they had a great time, it only went further to cement in Ray's mind how much he wanted to get away from the dirty, smelly, busy place.

The Consulate building was finally finished and Fraser and Dief prepared to move back in. Fraser had thought about looking for a new apartment, but something was stopping him from putting down roots in Chicago again. He was thinking more and more about home and having Maggie to stay had brought those thoughts to the forefront of his mind.

It was Maggie's last night in the city. Her arm was well on the way to healing and she was going to return to light duties until she was fully recovered. After a meal that Ray and Maggie had cooked together, much to Fraser's surprise and delight, they were all just about ready for bed. Ray and Maggie were trying not to feel to down. They'd talked some more about continuing their relationship and decided that it was definitely worth working at, but now the moment was almost here they were both feeling quite sad. Ray was still clinging on to the idea of leaving Chicago and somehow, in the back of his mind, he saw himself ending up with Maggie, in the snow. He wasn't so sure about that last part though.

“I wish ya didn't have to go,” sighed Ray, looking into Maggie's eyes.

“I wish you could come with me,” replied Maggie, sadly. “Both of you,” she added, smiling at Fraser.

Fraser suddenly stood up and took a deep breath. “You know, I think Diefenbaker is in need of a walk,” he announced. Dief looked up from his comfortable position on the chair, unimpressed. “Come along Dief,” urged Fraser, giving him an encouraging shove with one hand. “Don't wait up,” said Fraser to Maggie and Ray, as he headed towards the door.

Ray and Maggie looked at each other. “I think that was your brother tryin' to be subtle,” grinned Ray, as the door shut after his partner.

Maggie nodded and Ray leaned over and kissed her. This time they couldn't stop. They were finally alone and this would be their last night together for a while. They kissed passionately, Ray didn't even mind as Maggie began running her fingers through his hair. He was ready for her to do whatever she liked to him. The last few nights, although they'd been sleeping in the same bed, Ray had remained the perfect gentlemen. At first his thoughts were focussed on Maggie's emotional state and then after she'd been injured, all he'd wanted to do was take care of her, but now, now all of that had gone out of the window and he began running his hands all over her soft, warm body. Maggie appeared to be thinking the same and she tugged at his shirt, pulling it out from his waistband. Ray suddenly broke away, his usual self doubt had returned in waves. “Are you OK with this?” he asked.

“Ray,” breathed Maggie, “I've never been so sure about anything,” she continued kissing him and Ray relaxed slightly. “Make love to me Ray,” she whispered, “please.”

Ray broke away again, but this time Maggie saw that he was smiling. “Well,” he began, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom, “seein' as how ya asked me so politely...”

THE END.


End file.
